


You a Class Clown (And if I Skip for the Day, I'm with You)

by burnintoash (funnymorning)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, It started out as a crack fic, M/M, you know what - it IS a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnymorning/pseuds/burnintoash
Summary: Jihoon has good grades, a sea of adoring admirers and hundreds of posters around school with his beautiful face on. He has no time or use for some class clown who is, frankly, an idiot and takes him to fake restaurants. It is just too bad his heart seems to think otherwise though.Alternatively, one where Woojin is everyone’s favorite little shit, Jihoon has an Olympics medal in jumping to conclusions and Onghwang should really take down the restaurant sign from their building.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> how the hell did i end up with 22k for what is basically a distraction-fic from the one I actually want to write

“This is bullying,” Jihoon laments to Jinyoung, who looks like he could care very much less. “People are paying not to kiss him. How is that not insulting and degrading for a person?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, mouth full of eggs. “He looks very tormented about it.”  
  
  
  
“Some people use humour to mask their pain, Jinyoung.” Jihoon sighs. “Does not mean they are not hurting inside.”  
  
  
  
Jinyoung blinks at him before shrugging and digging back into his lunch. Well, Jinyoung’s morals have always been … questionable. This isn’t news to Jihoon.  
  
  
  
“You know I am the face of the school-wide anti bullying campaign, right?” Jihoon says to Jinyoung again, because unfortunately, Daehwi is out doing whatever fundraising thing he has to do for the upcoming graduates’ party and only Jinyoung is here. “I can’t let this pass by.”  
  
  
  
Jinyoung scoffs. “You are the face of it because you are the only one who don’t mind having your face plastered across posters made in Microsoft Paint and Comic Sans.”  
  
  
  
“Why would I? My face can overcome any ugly font.” Jihoon says, and nods his chin towards the small and shabby booth set up at the entrance to the cafeteria. “Look at that, dude. Tell me how that is not bullying.”  
  
  
  
Jinyoung sighs and cranes his neck to look at the spectacular scene unfolding in front of them.

 

> _15 minutes ago, when the lunch hour started, Park Woojin had pushed a wobbly table and a plastic chair of unknown color origin into the cafeteria, setting them up at the entrance, and proudly put a sign that says ‘Kissing Booth’ on top of the table._  
>    
>    
>    
>  _About half of the student body ignored him because they are used to Park Woojin doing questionable things during school hours and the other half looked curious. Jihoon was neither. He was a truly lawful neutral, well, at least until Lee Min Soo, who comes the closet to your cliche high school bully, spoke._  
>    
>    
>    
>  _“Yo, Park Woojin. I thought Mina was doing the kissing booth?”_  
>    
>    
>    
>  _“She’s off sick.” Woojin replies, distracted by the very colorful tablecloth that he probably stole from a teacher. “So, you have me instead. It’s your lucky day.”_  
>    
>    
>    
>  _Min Soo scoffed. “I’d pay not to kiss you.”_  
>    
>    
>    
>  _Park Woojin had grinned, like a feral cat. “It’s 500 won for a kiss, so how about a 1000 won for a not-kiss?”_  
>    
>    
>    
>  _“Here,” Min Soo pushed a 1000 won bill towards him, smug like the asshole that he is. “Never let your lips near my face.”_  
>    
>    
>    
>  _Park Woojin grabbed the bill with his fingers and made kissy faces until Min Soo rolled his eyes and went to get his lunch._  
>    
>    
>    
>  _And since then, for the past fifteen minutes straight, Park Woojin had been threatening to kiss people walking into the cafeteria unless they pay him 1000 won. It is humiliating - Jihoon would have died if people laugh in his face and give him money to not kiss him._

 

“Like I said,” Jinyoung turns back to Jihoon, and says. “He doesn’t look like he minds. Plus, it’s a genius scam dude. He probably got like 30,000 won in the last fifteen minutes without lifting a finger. That's more than any of Daehwi's fundraising attempts can ever make."  
  
  
  
Park Woojin, the boy in question, right now is leaning back in his plastic chair with his legs on the table, counting the wads of bills in his hand, and yes, he does not look that broken up about people laughing at him. (Jihoon thinks it is probably due to the fact that Park Woojin is often used to people laughing at him in various situations including self-inflicting ones (especially the self-inflicting ones), like that one time when he volunteered to wear the school mascot rabbit and ends up barrel rolling down the field in a poorly-planned attempt of cartwheels).  
  
  
  
"Also," Jinyoung continues. "Why do you care? I didn't even think you'd know Woojin's name."  
  
  
  
"Of course, I do. We are in the same year." Jihoon says back. "Plus, I'm not deaf. He's being yelled at by Ms. Kim in the hallway like twice a month."  
  
  
  
"True." Jinyoung nods.

 

> _The last time had been just a couple weeks ago when an unidentified party (read Park Woojin) spray painted a red jockstrap on the bronze statue in front of the school. There had been no concrete proof up until even now, but that did not stop Ms. Kim, their principal, from yelling across the hallway at Park Woojin, who just ducked into the boys' washroom, occupancy one at the time._  
>    
>    
>    
>  _"Hey," Woojin said as Jihoon looked up at him, puzzled. "I don't think Ms. Kim would do it, but if she comes in here, tell her you saw nothing."_  
>    
>    
>    
>  _"I ... didn't see anything." Jihoon says dumbly._  
>    
>    
>    
>  _"Good boy," Woojin had grinned, and then promptly proceeded to climb out of the too small window in the washroom to the outside garden, leaving Jihoon speechless and wasting too much water from the still running tap._

 

"I don't get how they let him be on the Grad Party Committee." Jihoon says. "Doesn't Ms. Kim like hate him?"  
  
  
  
"Loathe and despise his existence, actually." Jinyoung shrugs. "But what can she do? Apart from a few pranks that she can't even prove he's behind, guy's generally a good student. Decent grades and we won't be winning at the National's Dance Off for two years straight if it weren't for him. Also, people like him."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Jihoon scoffs. "People have a really funny way of showing that."  
  
  
  
"That's people showing they like him." Jinyoung hooks a thumb over at the kissing booth where Yoojung is slapping a 1000 won bill on Woojin's protruding lips like duck tape.  
  
  
  
"Still," Jihoon says and rises from his seat. "That can't feel good."  
  
  
  
"Erm, what are you doing?" Jinyoung says after him.  
  
  
  
"Teaching people in this school how to be a decent human!" Jihoon says back and resolutely heads towards the kissing booth, fingers searching in his pant pockets for some spare change.  
  
  
  
"Here," he says as he reaches the booth, slamming a 500-won coin onto the table.  
  
  
  
Woojin blinks up at him. He has his hair up today, Jihoon just realizes. It kind of makes him look a little bite more ... something.  
  
  
  
"It's 1000 won," Woojin taps at the sign in front of him with the pen he is twirling in his hand; the sign which has a shabby lop-sided addendum added under the original '500 won for a kiss': '1000 won for a not-kiss from yours truly'.  
  
  
  
"I can read." Jihoon says, and pushes the coin even more towards Woojin.  
  
  
  
"So, where's the other 500?" Woojin laughs. "I can't imagine you of all people, wait, you want to kiss me?"  
  
  
  
About five different heads turn towards them and Jihoon can feel the flush growing up on his face.  
  
  
  
"I do not." He protests. "I want to contribute to the party's fund, and ... I only have 500 won."  
  
  
  
"Wow, sad." Woojin deadpans, and Jihoon is starting to question why he even wanted to help out this idiot from the start.  
  
  
  
"You know what," he says, reaching for his coin. "Forget it."  
  
  
  
"Hang on," Park Woojin says and picks up the coin faster than Jihoon can reach it. "I mean, yeah, of course, this is what this booth is for, right? Kissing?"  
  
  
  
"Well?" Jihoon says, flustered now that Woojin is suddenly standing up and in his face. He really did not think this far, to be honest. But the time frame for thinking is now too small, given that Woojin is leaning in. So, Jihoon decides to go for a quick peck on his cheek, only to land his lips on something that is definitely not the smooth surface of a cheek.  
  
  
  
"Gayyyyyyyy," someone yells in the background, probably Min Soo and Jihoon is going to deck his face one of these days.

 

Jihoon immediately pulls back, eyes wide and face hot.  
  
  
  
"Why would you kiss me on the lips?!" He squeaks at Woojin, who to his credit, seems equally flustered.  
  
  
  
"Why would you?" Woojin retorts back and Jihoon loses his words.  
  
  
  
"What the .. I wasn't. I was kissing your cheek!"  
  
  
  
"No, I was kissing your cheek but you turned!"  
  
  
  
"Why would you kiss my cheek? This is a kissing booth meaning I am the one who will kiss you. You are the passive one in this scenario!"  
  
  
  
"You have a really weird definition of a kissing booth," Woojin blinks. "Sorry I kissed you on the lips."  
  
  
  
Someone is wolf whistling in the background and Jihoon wants the ground to swallow him and spit him back out some place where he does not have to deal with these idiots. See, this is what he gets for trying to be nice. This is the reason why the world is as fucked up as it is.  
  
  
  
"Whatever," he mutters and power walks back to his table to grab his bag. Yoojung throws him a thumbs-up on his way and Jihoon throws back a middle finger.  
  
  
  
"You know," Jinyoung says thoughtfully. "That's some way to fight off bullying. Well done."  
  
  
  
"I am gonna stab you with that chopstick through your ears."  
  
  
  
"That's bullying." Jinyoung points at him and yells. "I feel bullied."  
  
  
  
Jihoon does not even feel bad smacking him on the back of his head.  


* * *

  
  
Evening finds Jihoon in front of his locker, wondering if he should take his textbooks back home so that he can get an early start on his assignments due next week.  
  
  
  
And apparently, Daehwi finds him as well because Jihoon barely feels the presence of someone next to him before Daehwi dramatically slouches his body against the closed lockers next to Jihoon's, giving Jihoon a look. It is always so unnerving that someone as small as Daehwi can make his presence so incredibly looming.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Jihoon mumbles, wondering if Daehwi is going to rope him into one of his well-intention but incredibly labour intensive and sometimes downright torturing attempts at fundraising. The door-to-door cookie sale last year, for example, was a classic and while Jihoon was all too willing to loan out his beauty and charm for a good cause, a guy has a limit on how many streets he can walk and how many strangers he can rope into buying sup-par, over-priced cookies before he started to lose the meaning of life.  
  
  
  
"I heard you and Woojin smooched earlier, which, first, disgusting." Daehwi says. "And second, why would you do it while I am not there? Also, I thought you had taste."  
  
  
  
"My taste is fine." Jihoon rolls his eyes. "And we didn't smooch. It was an accident, and why would you want us to do it in front of you if you think it is disgusting?"  
  
  
  
"The same reason my YouTube history contains twenty consecutive videos of people popping their pimples."  
  
  
  
Jihoon makes a face and slams his locker door shut, deciding on leaving the assignments to next week. Whatever. His grades will live. He aced the midterms and those assignments barely weigh anything in the final grade anyway.  
  
  
  
"Isn't Park Woojin like your best friend?"  
  
  
  
"When I feel like it, yeah." Daehwi shrugs. "Anyway, you are his type, that much I figured. Didn't think he'd be yours."  
  
  
  
"I don't have a type." Jihoon sighs. "Wait. What's his type? Pretty?"  
  
  
  
"Get off your high horse," Daehwi rolls his eyes. "But yeah, that. He basically like pretty people who can beat him up in a flat second. Charlie's Angels was a sexual awakening for him. God, he wouldn't watch anything but that shit for like a month when we were 12."  
  
  
  
"Charlie's Angels is everyone's sexual awakening." Jihoon shrugs. "I mean, it was mine and I am exclusively gay. Plus, his type sounds a lot like you."  
  
  
  
"I know." Daehwi says. "But I have conditioned him since before puberty to feel nothing but fear and admiration for me .. oh shit."  
  
  
  
"What?" Jihoon does not even get to finish asking his question before Daehwi jumps and moves.  
  
  
  
"You didn't see me, alright?" Daehwi hiss-whispers before he slithers through the hallway and out of Jihoon's sight in an impressively fast record time.  
  
  
  
Jihoon blinks, looking around his suddenly deserted surroundings, only to see that it is no longer deserted. Woojin is heading towards him, hand clasping his backpack strap and the other hand shoved into his uniform pocket. He kind of looks like he is ready to audition for the next School Two-Thousand-And-Whatever-Iteration-They-Are-On-Now show. Except, you know, Jihoon does not think any sane actor is going to go for an audition with this many grass and dirt stains on their shirts.  
  
  
  
"You look like the before part of a detergent commercial." Jihoon says in lieu of a hello, not sure what prompted him because it is not like he and Woojin are this kind of casually-speaking friends. Locking lips, despite how brief, really changes the way one looks at a relationship, Jihoon guesses.  
  
  
  
Woojin grins at him with too many teeth and says "Basketball" like that explains why there are wet grass blades on his shirt. "Was that Daehwi? Did he run off?"  
  
  
  
"No," Jihoon shakes his head. "I didn't see anyone."  
  
  
  
"Alright." Woojin shrugs. "He can't keep running from me."  
  
  
  
"Why would Daehwi run away from you?" Jihoon asks, curiosity getting the better of him. "Isn't that the other way around usually? You running away from him after ... spiking his drink or whatever."  
  
  
  
"Salt, Jihoon. I spiked it with salt." Woojin says. "Don't make it sound weird. Anyway, yeah, that's our usual thing but he came over on weekend and knocked down my Lego Death Star that I've been building for weeks. I owe him like at least three slaps on the head."  
  
  
  
"Nerd." Jihoon mutters. "Which version? The 2008 one?"  
  
  
  
Woojin snorts. "Give me some credit. The 2016 one, of course."  
  
  
  
"Well," Jihoon says slowly. "I think that does warrant three slaps on the head."  
  
  
  
"I know right," Woojin grins and bounces a little as he walks along Jihoon out of the school main building. "Hey, look at us, talking to each other like we've been kissing for years instead of just a day."  
  
  
  
"We haven't been kissing for any time!" Jihoon squeaks. "Oh my god, now I remember what I don't talk to you. You are so annoying."  
  
  
  
"That's my charm."  
  
  
  
"Your charm sucks."  
  
  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
  
  
Jihoon blinks and then thinks a little, and realises that he is, in fact, hungry.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Cool," Woojin says and slings an arm across his shoulder like he has the right to. "I know a good place to eat."  


* * *

  
  
"It's not that far from your place, actually." Woojin says as he leads them into one of the narrow side streets that Jihoon had never bothered to detour into on his usual walk home.  
  
  
  
"How do you know where I live?" Jihoon narrows his eyes. "Are you, like, stalking me or something?"  
  
  
  
"Chill, dude," Woojin replies easily. "Remember whose mom drove you home after that disastrous cookie sale last year?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Jihoon nods. "Just .. kind of have a problem with people stalking me."  
  
  
  
"I know," Woojin nods and skips over a small rock. "What's that guy's name? Minyoung?"  
  
  
  
"You knew him?" Jihoon blinks in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Dude, how could I not? A guy from Gangnam High chasing after a guy from my year? That's the kind of shit that'd make headlines if we have a newspaper."  
  
  
  
"We do have a newspaper." Jihoon reminds him. "And no, it did not make the headlines."  
  
  
  
"We do?" Woojin looks genuinely confused.  "Anyway, is he still around?"  
  
  
  
"No, he stopped calling me way back. Six months? I think." Jihoon nods.  
  
  
  
Jihoon met Minyoung during one of their cross-regional football matches (the one where Woojin in his mascot rabbit made a complete fool out of himself). He was fun at first. Jihoon is not against having friends. But he was also painfully aggressive in chasing Jihoon and, somehow under the impression that just because they are the only openly gay people in their immediate circle, they should date. Jihoon appreciated having a friend with whom he can be open about his sexuality but he is just not interested in Minyoung like that, and he did tell Minyoung that, but then the unwanted phone calls started, and so did waiting for Jihoon after school and refusing to go away so Jihoon has to endure entire walk back home with him, and turning up out of the blue in front of Jihoon's house at the most ungodly hours. It lasted about four or five months before Minyoung finally gave up.  
  
  
  
"Cool. You know we always lose our Football Champion Cup to them right? You can't date our enemy."  
  
  
  
"I am not gonna date him." Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Because I don't like him like that. Not because I gave a fuck about your football shit."  
  
  
  
"Mouthy. Mouthy." Woojin sings and barges into a tiny two-storeyed building on the side of the road. If it weren't for Woojin who walked into the place like he owns it, or for the dusty board with fading letters that spell _Hwang Eatery_ , Jihoon would never have guessed that this is a restaurant.  
  
  
  
The inside feels even less like a restaurant, with empty tables and unkempt chairs lying across the wide room and the absolute crowd of zero. It is not like the place is dirty or anything, just ... old and unused from the state of things. Jihoon feels like he had willingly followed into a serial killer lair.   
  
  
  
"Yo, Seongwoo hyung!" Woojin yells and Jihoon wonders if that is Woojin's co-serial killer.  
  
  
  
Someone obviously older than the both of them steps out of the back room (which Jihoon assumes and hopes is the kitchen and not a .. torture room or whatever), and Jihoon would just like to remind his biased brain that beautiful people can be serial killers too - if there was any take away from Dexter, that was it.  
  
  
  
"You didn't say you were coming over." The guy steps out into the better lit area of the room, and says.  
  
  
  
"Last minute plan. This is my friend, Jihoon, by the way." Woojin shrugs and draws a chair to sit on. Jihoon does the same, albeit a little bit more awkwardly.  
  
  
  
Seongwoo lifts a hand in greeting. "Dinner?"  
  
  
  
"Yea," Woojin nods. "Can I get jajangmyeon? Jihoon, what do you want?"  
  
  
  
"Erm," Jihoon looks around but he does not see any menu, and Seongwoo looks like he is waiting on Jihoon's answer so he just quickly says, "I'll get the same. I'll get dumplings as well?"  
  
  
  
"Cool. Give me a minute."Seongwoo nods and disappears into the back room again. Jihoon wonders if this is one of those places where there is no menu, but the regular clientele knows what is good by heart, you know, the kind of small homely eateries. Jihoon kind of digs that. It makes him feel cozy.  
  
  
  
"How do you even find this place?" Jihoon turns to Woojin and asks.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Seongwoo hyung is from my dance club, and he's dating the guy who owns this place. So, we usually hang out here." Woojin says, furiously typing away on his phone.  
  
  
  
"That's cool." Jihoon says, half wishing Woojin would pay attention to him rather than his damn phone, but he does not want to sound clingy because if there is one thing Park Jihoon is not, it is clingy.  
  
  
  
Woojin, as if he can read Jihoon's mind, puts down his phone not two minutes later; slams it down actually onto the hard surface of the metal table actually, and then subsequently groans. "Theoretically speaking, how pissed off do you think everyone will be if we just have the grad party pretty chill, like you know, sit around a campfire and sing Kumbaya and also with a bring-your-own-food policy because we don't have enough budget for food and drinks."  
  
  
  
"Unless the campfire is lit on the bodies of the organising committee, I think we'd be pretty pissed, yeah." Jihoon comments and Woojin groans even more.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Jihoon asks, curious. "Do you not have enough budget?"  
  
  
  
"We have enough to manage but you know Daehwi and Mina, and somehow they corrupted Donghyun hyung too, and now we have to get enough budget to rent industrial-grade sound systems, cater a buffet and galaxy-themed cupcakes. Who the fuck needs galaxy-themed cupcakes? Nobody, Jihoon. Nobody."  
  
  
  
Galaxy-themed cupcakes sound amazing, if Jihoon is being honest, but still, because he is nice like that, he pats Woojin consolingly on the arm. Woojin sighs and lies his head down on the table, which Jihoon does not think is very hygienic but who is he to interfere with Woojin's bad decisions?  
  
  
  
"I regret ever joining the committee."  
  
  
  
"Why did you join though?" Jihoon asks before he can stop himself. "I mean, you don't seem like the type to be involved in any school activities unless we are talking nerf guns in the hallway."  
  
  
  
"Hey, the nerf gun war of 2016 was epic, and iconic."  
  
  
  
"We are still pulling out pellets from the most random places, Woojin."  
  
  
  
"Legendary." Woojin comments. "Anyway, I thought it'd be fun."  
  
  
  
"You thought staying over at school with people you see at school every day to plan a school activity is fun?" Jihoon scoffs.  
  
  
  
"Well, not when you put it like that," Woojin laughs and it is kind of quote-unquote cute how Woojin looks five years younger when he laughs stupidly like that. "Remember when my mom picked up you and Daehwi last year from your cookie sale?"  
  
  
  
"I would rather not remember one of the lowest points of my life, but unfortunately I do, so yeah." Jihoon sighs. "What about it?"  
  
  
  
Last year, Daehwi, a then-fresh blood in the annual graduate party committee, eager to prove his worth, roped Jihoon into selling girl scout cookies door to door for three whole hours and then got them lost because both of them are pretty bad with directions and online maps. Jihoon was mad and tired at having to drag the cookie boxes Daehwi had eagerly prepared, and was ready to force feed Daehwi his shitty cookies until he cried or something, so Daehwi gave in and called his parents to pick them up. But Woojin's mom was in the area, and because they are that kind of family friends, she turned up to pick them up with Woojin in tow.  
  
  
  
Come to think of it, that was probably the longest time Jihoon has spent in close proximity with Woojin, apart from right now.  
  
  
  
"It just seemed like it's fun that time." Woojin shrugs.  
  
  
  
"What is?" Jihoon blinks. "Do you mean the car ride where I refused to speak a word because I was pissed at Daehwi or the constant whining Daehwi was sprouting because heartless house owners won't buy his damn cookies."  
  
  
  
"Both." Woojin grins.  
  
  
  
"Have anyone told you that you are a little weird?"  
  
  
  
"Nope." Woojin replies, popping the p in nope. "Never heard of it."  
  
  
  
Jihoon cannot do anything but laughs.  
  
  
  
Someone comes into the restaurant and Jihoon wonders if it is a customer (and where are the damn waiters?), but from the way he greeted Woojin easily with a fist bump, Jihoon guessed he is not.  
  
  
  
"This is Minhyun hyung." Woojin turns to Jihoon and says. "He owns this place."  
  
  
  
"And yet you keep turning up in my property." Minhyun laughs. "I don't remember inviting you."  
  
  
  
"I am gifting you with my presence so you don't get bored to death with just Ong hyung."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I am gonna be bored to death with my boyfriend of three years if it is not for your presence." Minhyun rolls his eyes and Jihoon can sense the easy banter flowing between the two of them like they have had this kind of smack talk for years.   
  
  
  
"Exactly, hyung. Love does not last. My friendship does."  
  
  
  
Minhyun just shakes his head, gives Jihoon a blinding smile and goes into the back room.  
  
  
  
Come to think of it, their food is taking a long time.  
  
  
  
"How are they managing to run this place?" Jihoon turns to Woojin and asks. "I mean, they look pretty young, like college-young. It must be tough running a restaurant with just two people."  
  
  
  
"A what now?" Woojin blinks before a knock breaks them out of their conversation, and Woojin turns his attention towards the door. "Oh, our food is here."  
  
  
  
What.  
  
  
  
There is a delivery guy at the door putting down a tell-tale metal container from a Jajangmyeon restaurant two blocks across Jihoon's house and Woojin is happily bouncing over to help him take out the dishes.  
  
  
  
"Hyungs! Food's here." Woojin yells into the backroom and both Seongwoo and Minhyun come back out, Minhyun taking out his wallet from his jeans.  
  
  
  
Again. What.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Jihoon asks dumbly as Woojin hands him a plastic wrap covered jajangmyeon bowl. "I thought this was a restaurant."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Woojin says distractedly. "Why would you think that?"  
  
  
  
"Because!" Jihoon splutters. "There are tables and chairs like a restaurant, and there is a sign board on the outside of building! Also, you told me you are taking me to eat. What else would I think?"  
  
  
  
"This was a restaurant." Seongwoo says, putting his own plate across Jihoon and sitting down. "Minhyun's grandma used to own it but she left it for him when she passed away, and now we live in the attached apartments upstairs."  
  
  
  
"Then, why wouldn't you take down the sign board outside?" Jihoon asks. "Or leave this place looking like ... this?"  
  
  
  
"Why would we though?" Minhyun shrugs. "It's not like anyone's coming here to eat anyway, except for Woojin."  
  
  
  
"I am so confused." Jihoon murmurs.  
  
  
  
"Eat your noodles." Woojin laughs. "They are gonna get soggy."  
  
  
  
"You brought me to a fake restaurant." Jihoon mutters and breaks apart his wooden chopsticks to stir at his noodles.  
  
  
  
"Hey, we are not fake." Seongwoo protests. "We are not even a restaurant in the first place so you can't call us fake."  
  
  
  
"You really take offense at the weirdest things, babe." Minhyun comments. "Anyway, Jihoon, is it? Are you in the same class as Woojin?"  
  
  
  
"Same year, not same class." Jihoon answers.  
  
  
  
"I see," Minhyun nods. "Do you know Daehwi as well?"  
  
  
  
"Hyung," Woojin pipes in. "Just because you pay for my meal like a couple of times a week and does my laundry when it gets too dirty," _what_ "doesn't make you my mother. Stop grilling him. Also, don't expect to see Daehwi for a while. He broke my Lego Death Star so he's gonna be hiding from me for a while."  
  
  
  
"Oh no," Seongwoo gasps dramatically. "What will your little geek ass do? Rebuild it from scratch with your geeky little hands?"  
  
  
  
"How would you like my geeky little hands up your ..."  
  
  
  
"Hey," Minhyun interjects. "Eat your food, both of you. I just want to talk to Jihoon because frankly speaking, he looks normal and I don't see why he would even bother with you."  
  
  
  
"Thanks?" Jihoon says unsurely. "I mean, we just did not run in the same circle, you know."  
  
  
  
"Jihoon is the school sweetheart." Woojin pipes in and Jihoon feels a little flush creeping up his face, even though he knows that. "I mean, I am pretty sure the middle school girls have a secret fan-club for him but I just cannot confirm. They are even more secretive than like Illuminati or shit."  
  
  
  
"There's no fan-club." Jihoon mutters. "It's just exaggerated. A few of them wanted to give me some gifts for Valentines' Day, that's all."  
  
  
  
"How would you know that? I told you they are secretive." Woojin insists.  
  
  
  
"So, what's Mr. Popular doing, hanging out with the class clown?"  
  
  
  
"I was just ..."  
  
  
  
"We kissed. Earlier."  
  
  
  
"Will you stop bringing it up?!" Jihoon yells and three heads turn to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Wait," Seongwoo interjects. "Hang on. Someone that looks like this ..." he vaguely circles his hand around Jihoon's face. "... would willingly kiss you?"  
  
  
  
Woojin scoffs (and makes a very unattractive show of chewing his noodles). "I will let you know that he, in fact, willingly paid to kiss me."  
  
  
  
Seongwoo blinks. "You are a prostitute now?"  
  
  
  
"No, I mean, I would make an amazing prostitute if it weren't for my age, but no, it was a kissing booth." Woojin replies.  
  
  
  
"Who in the right mind would assign you to a kissing booth?" Seongwoo says, scandalous and that is probably the first thing he has said today that Jihoon can agree on.  
  
  
  
"Mina was supposed to do it, but she ... well, actually, it's supposed to a secret, but what the hell, I am always down for some good gossip." Woojin puts down his chopsticks. "There is this guy called Min Soo in our year, a total dickhead, and also a fuck boy."  
  
  
  
"Agree." Jihoon pipes in.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Woojin turns and says. Somehow, he looks like he means it. "Anyway, he's been into Mina for years now, pretty annoying about it actually. Mina has said no to him in every way possible, like she'd spell it out in fireworks if she can afford to but some dudes just don't know how to take a hint, you know."  
  
  
  
Jihoon can relate.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, he's also part of the grad committee."  
  
  
  
"He is?" Jihoon asks in surprise because this is the first time he has heard about this.  
  
  
  
"We have to have like at least 10 people registered to form a committee," Woojin shrugs. "And they were kind of short on manpower when they first started. Why do you think they took me in? Anyway, he suggested drawing names on who gets to be assigned to the kissing booth, which you know, we thought was the one useful thing he has ever said in his entire life. We were pretty young and foolish back then."  
  
  
  
"When did this happen again?" Minhyun asks.  
  
  
  
"Last week." Woojin shrugs. "Anyway, Mina's name got drawn and she got assigned, whatever, she was cool with it, but then, we found out this morning that he rigged the names so they are all Mina."  
  
  
  
"What the fuck." Jihoon mutters. "How'd you know?"  
  
  
  
"He kept bragging about his genius plan to his minions. Yoojung overheard, so, yeah, he's a creepy dick and Mina took off today."  
  
  
  
"I'd have just punched Min Soo in the face. Seems a lot simpler." Jihoon comments.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but Mina is the queen of chicken." Woojin shrugs. "She does not like conflicts, so she'd rather aggressively avoid him or something. And funnily enough, not a lot of people are willing to kiss our lovely friends for money so I filled in for her, figured I should do the student body a service."  
  
  
  
Seongwoo scoffs. "With what? The least profitable kissing booth in the history of kissing booths?"  
  
  
  
"I made close to a 100,000 won." Woojin smirks, and both Seongwoo and Minhyun look doubtful.  
  
  
  
"Only because he was getting people to pay him to not kiss him." Jihoon decides to set the course straight.  
  
  
  
"Not until you anyway, kitten." Woojin bats his eyelashes and Jihoon suppresses the urge to punch him.  
  
  
  
"I felt bad that people were making fun of you." He mutters. God, he should have just listened to Jinyoung. "I didn't think you were scamming people."  
  
  
  
"I wasn't scamming anyone! People were willingly giving me money for me to just basically to do absolutely nothing." Woojin shrugs. "It is sweet that you feel bad for me though. Although, strangely enough, after you kissed me, I got other people, mostly scarily young girls, coming up for a kiss. Kind of hurt my income a little and also my lips, but definitely flattering. I didn't think that many people would want to you know, put their lips on me or put my lips on them, whatever."  
  
  
  
"Well," Minhyun starts. "I am going to regret saying this, but you are not exactly unattractive, Woojin. Of course, there'd be people wanting to kiss you."  
  
  
  
"Wow, right in front of your boyfriend?" Woojin whistles. "You getting tired of your old man? Want some of this young sexy ass?"  
  
  
  
"I regret it already." Minhyun sighs.  
  
  
  
"I didn't kiss you because you are attractive." Jihoon blurts out, just in case there is some misunderstanding that he is attracted to Woojin. "I mean, you are an .. okay ... dude, you know, but I am not into you .. like that."  
  
  
  
"Like what?" Seongwoo asks. "Gay?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, no." Jihoon shakes his head. "I am gay. Just not for him."  
  
  
  
"Harsh." Seongwoo murmurs.  
  
  
  
"Yes, how will I ever recover from this immense heart break?" Woojin laments and promptly proceeds to shove an entire dumpling into his mouth. It is kind of weirdly fascinating to watch.  
  
  
  
"How much do I owe you for this?" Jihoon asks he finishes up his noodles.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry'bout it." Woojin mumbles. "Minhyun hyung is paying anyway."  
  
  
  
Minhyun leans in to twist Woojin's ears, getting a shriek out of Woojin, but he also turns to Jihoon and says. "It's cool. Take this as my apology meal to you for ever having to deal with Woojin."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Jihoon asks, ignoring Woojin's attempt to do a one-sided wrestling with Minhyun's free hand.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You are always welcome here, by the way. Just, don't expect us to buy you food every time."  
  
  
  
"You like feeding us. It's coded in your middle-age maternal DNA." Woojin sticks his tongue out and says.  
  
  
  
"You know," Minhyun turns to Seongwoo. "If I knew that you'd have adopted a gremlin along the way, I would have thought twice about dating you."  
  
  
  
"What'd I do?" Seongwoo says dumbly with a mouthful of food, and Minhyun smiles at him so fondly that Jihoon feels awkward sitting in front of them.  
  
  
  
"They always do that. Don't mind them." Woojin leans in and says. "Do you want to go? It's getting pretty late anyway."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Jihoon nods and Seongwoo turns his attention back on them.  
  
  
  
"Don't be late for tomorrow rehearsal. I'm gonna make you do ten push-ups for every minute that you are late."  
  
  
  
Woojin scoffs. "Bet you 10,000 won that I'd reach before you."  
  
  
  
"Deal." Seongwoo says and reaches across the table to shake Woojin's head.  
  
  
  
"Guess my boyfriend's gonna be 10,000 won poorer tomorrow." Minhyun raises an eyebrow at Jihoon and says with such conviction that Jihoon cannot help but laughs.  


* * *

  
  
"Hey, it is raining." Woojin notes as soon as they step out of the not-restaurant that they have had their dinner in and Jihoon turns his attention from his phone where mom has been asking if he wants dinner, to the dark and grey sky.  
  
  
  
"Shit." Jihoon says eloquently and silently apologises to mom for not listening to her when she told him to take an umbrella this morning. "Will I be expecting too much if I think you carry an umbrella?"  
  
  
  
"Definitely too much," Woojin nods and shoves open the door with his shoulder. "Hang on. Let me go rob the old men."

 

Jihoon nods after him as the rain gets even heavier. He just hopes that he reaches home before mom does so he does not have to deal with her ‘i-told-you-so’s.

 

Woojin comes back out soon, a lone black umbrella in his hand.

 

“They only have one umbrella.” Woojin says with unwarranted contempt. “Two 20-somethings owning only one umbrella between the two of them? Adulthood seems like a lie.”

 

Jihoon shrugs as Woojin opens up the umbrella. At least it is large enough to cover the both of them. 

 

"Where do you stay again?" He asks Woojin.

 

"Near Yeouido. I think there should be a bus stop around your place that reaches mine."

 

"Alright." Jihoon nods and steps into the heavy rain next to Woojin. He feels a little weird because movies and dramas have conditioned him to feel like sharing an umbrella is an act of romance, and not just a simple act of survival that it is, and he was serious about not being into Woojin like that. Not that Woojin is lacking or anything - just he seems like a lot to handle for Jihoon. Although, strangely enough, Woojin is quiet now, and while Jihoon is not a particularly chatty person, he cannot stand awkward silences the most so he just starts talking random things like homework and Mrs. Kim and the one time someone pulled the fire alarm so they got a half day off (he has a very strong feeling that it was indeed Woojin who pulled the fire alarm, but Woojin's face remains suspiciously stoic)

 

Woojin tells him about the Lego Death Star he was building  - he was building the Obi-Wan vs Vader fight scene apparently, and Jihoon is kind of more than interested because he has been wanting to try his hand at the 2016 version, but he cannot justify it to himself, let alone his parents, on why he needs an almost exact same replica of his own 2008 Lego set which also costs 500 USD. He did not even manage to save up enough for his 2008 set - he just lucked out a second-hand set at a flea market, and it is missing like some-50 pieces.

 

"Of course, I'd like to get one but it's damn expensive." Jihoon grumbles when Woojin asks if he owned one for himself from the way Jihoon seems to know the details of the 2016 version.

 

"True," Woojin nods. "I spent all the prize money I got from every single summer dance competition I went to. Hey, if you want, you can come over and help me build it back. I am starting back on weekends."

 

"Oh," Jihoon says, uncertain. "Are you sure? I mean, we don't even know each other that well."

 

"I feel like I already know you from all the times I've seen your face on the posters around school."

 

"They are good posters." Jihoon insists.

 

"No, they are not, but it's okay. Your face somehow off sets the ugly design, so.."

 

"Are you .." Jihoon narrows his eyes. " ... flirting with me?"

 

"No?" Woojin laughs. "I mean you've already kissed me. Why do I need to.."

 

Jihoon punches him in the arm, making Woojin lets out a little oomph and the umbrella above them shakes.

 

"Don't do that to someone holding an umbrella over you!"

 

"Are you gonna keep bringing that up?" Jihoon grits out. "The ... kiss? It's not even a kiss, god."

 

"Fine." Woojin shrugs. "Not if you don't want me to. Anyway, you want to come over on Sunday or not? I have dance sessions on Saturdays."

 

"I mean, if you really don't mind." Jihoon replies.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure. But on one condition though." Woojin grins. "You tell Daehwi tomorrow that I'm not mad at him anymore."

 

"Are you?"

 

Woojin scoffs. "Are you kidding me? No. I am luring him into a trap so I can give him the biggest wedgie of his life."

 

"But why are you asking me to do that? I mean, we literally started talking to each other today."

 

"Exactly," Woojin snaps his fingers. "He would not think that you'd lie for me."

 

"And he'd be right. I won't."

 

"We can build all the 14 scenes."

 

"Urgh, fine. You know how to get to me." Jihoon groans and shakes Woojin's hand. "Deal."

 

"Deal," Woojin says and gives Jihoon a blinding grin. Jihoon feels like this is the start of something either great or terrible, or most probably, both.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when Jihoon sees Daehwi in the hallway before classes start, he does exactly what Woojin had asked him to, and tells Daehwi that Woojin does not seem that mad at him anymore. Daehwi seems unconvinced, probably because Jihoon does not even know Woojin like that before, but after a few carefully phrased taunts ( _"wow i didn't know you are this scared of him, Daehwi_ "), Daehwi seems to be not looking over his shoulder for a certain idiot who might be lurking around. 

 

Jihoon does not see Daehwi again (or Woojin, for that matter) until lunch. He is at his usual table, eating with Guanlin because Jinyoung has some theatre thing going on, and being tortured by the blasting sound of Vitamin C's Friends Forever because Jaehwan, their main school radio DJ, has been on an emo kick ever since the new term (and Jaehwan's last) had started. He seems to have developed some sort of emotional bond to this stupid ass song because now he'd play it at least three times during the one hour slotted for their school radio at lunch time. Jihoon has heard that numerous complaints have been filed (including his very own) to the head office but every day at noon, without fail, the telltale sound of 'As we go onnn...' comes through the school-wide speakers, and everyone just sighs and goes on with their ways. 

 

As the "...we will still be friends forever" fades, a tray slams onto the table in front of Jihoon, and Jihoon jumps a little, pushed out of his stupor. 

 

"Hello to you too, Daehwi."

 

"You said Woojin hyung was not mad at me anymore!"

 

"Woojin?" Guanlin asks. "Woojinie hyung?"

 

"I said," Jihoon says carefully. "he doesn't seem like he is mad at you anymore. Why? What did he do?"

 

"Grabbed me by the neck until I told him I am sorry and he is amazing." Daehwi recounts with a pout. 

 

"Sounds like him." Jihoon laughs, and Daehwi narrows his eyes at him.

 

"And how would you know that?"

 

"I told you." Jihoon shrugs. "We hanged out yesterday."

 

"Oh?" Guanlin seems interested, but Jihoon ignores him because he does not want to get into his and Woojin's ... story too much, but then Daehwi goes on about what happened yesterday without Jihoon being able to stop him.

 

"I always thought you want something more romantic for your first kiss." Guanlin says with a gummy smile. 

 

"It is not. my. first. kiss." Jihoon grits out. "It was not even a kiss, and if you guys keep bringing it up, I am gonna do something you won't enjoy to the both of you."

 

"Like what? Pouting at them until they cry?" A voice says and Jihoon looks up to see Woojin standing next to the table they are sitting at, a hand slipped into his uniform pocket and a plastic bag in his other hand. 

 

"Fuck you too, Woojin."

 

"You know," Daehwi pipes in. "I agree with that sentiment."

 

"At least Guanlin still loves me," Woojin grins, shoving himself in between Jihoon and Guanlin. "Right, Guanlinnie?"

 

"Only because you are the captain." Gunalin laughs. Right. Jihoon forgot they are on the basket ball team together. It is kind of weird how he and Woojin has never crossed their path until yesterday given how much of their respective social circle overlaps. 

 

"Good boy," Woojin says and pats at Guanlin's thigh before yelling over Jihoon's head. "Yo, Mina!"

 

Jihoon looks up to see Mina smiling at their table and walking over.

 

"Here," Woojin takes out the reddish package from the plastic bag he had with him, and hands it over to Mina. It looks like some kind of snack, and Mina's eyes brighten.

 

"What is it?" Guanlin asks.

 

"Some potato chips from Japan. Mina's like obsessed with it, and my dad came back from Tokyo yesterday so I asked him to get some." 

 

"It has the right amount of MSG to soothe my taste buds and my soul." Mina says brightly and hugs the tiny chip packet to her chest like it is some kind of treasure. "Thank you, Woojin. I owe you like twice now."

 

"Don't worry about it." Woojin waves his hand. "You haven't got your lunch yet? Let's go before they sell out .. Jihoon, what's today menu?"

 

"Braised pork."

 

"Yeah, before they run out of that. Let's go." 

 

And just like that, Woojin is gone again in a flash, chattering away with Mina. 

 

"Are they like," Jihoon turns his eyes from the two of them and asks Daehwi. "..dating?"

 

"Who? Woojin and Mina?" Daehwi narrows his eyes. "No, I don't think so. I mean, Woojin won't shut up if he is dating someone like Mina. Actually, Min Soo would not shut up if Woojin is dating Mina."

 

"True," Jihoon nods. Maybe Woojin just likes Mina. Yesterday as well, Woojin did say that he decided to do the whole kissing booth thing by himself for Mina. "He seems sweet on her."

 

"No." Daehwi shakes his head. "I mean, he is nice to her, but he's nice to everyone he is friends with. Don't tell him I said that. It's a goddamn big brother complex."

 

"Oh?" Jihoon just nods stupidly. He is not even sure why he is wondering. Maybe he had just never seen Woojin as anything more than the annoying kid in the school who is infamous for once filling up the entire school hallway with the leftover balloons from the grad party. Woojin and Mina does not even make that bad of a couple, aesthetic-wise and personality-wise speaking, even the way they are laughing at each other and walking back to Jihoon's table with identical trays in hand looks ... cute.

 

"I didn't remember inviting any one of you." Jihoon comments as Woojin and Mina sit down in the already crowded table. 

 

"Sorry, kitten. I didn't know you are the king of this table." Woojin sticks his tongue out and Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

 

"Sorry, Jihoon." Mina says a little more sincerely. "We wanted to talk to Daehwi about the grad party stuff."

 

"I am kidding." Jihoon replies back. 

 

"Here," Woojin puts the milk packet on his tray onto Daehwi's own tray. "I noticed you didn't have your milk."

 

"I thought they ran out of milk." Daehwi says flatly but reaches for the small carton in front of him.

 

"I have an in with the lunch ladies." Woojin says with a wink. "I am like the son they never had."

 

"They restocked it five minutes back." Mina cuts in and Woojin grins. 

 

"Thanks, whatever." Daehwi grumbles and sips on the straw. "You are still on the hook for grabbing my neck so hard. I'm sure I still have finger marks on my nape."

 

Woojin leans out to check Daehwi's back. "No, you don't."

 

"Idiot," Daehwi grumbles and Woojin snickers. When he turns back, Jihoon's eyes meet Woojin and Jihoon smiles at him. Woojin looks blank for a couple of beats before a wide grin breaks out his face. 

 

Maybe Daehwi is right and Woojin is just someone who is genuinely nice to other people, and Jihoon thinks it is refreshing to meet somebody like that, someone who cares about people around him and not afraid to show it.

 

Maybe he can get used to having Park Woojin around.

 

* * *

 

Still, Jihoon does not see Woojin around until the next week. Woojin did text him if he wants to come over on Sunday. Jihoon panics for a moment thinking since when has Woojin gotten his number, but then he realises they are in like 3 group chats together, none of which Jihoon is that active in. He did save Woojin's number on his phone though because apparently, they are now texting buddies without him knowing. Anyway, he has had a family thing going on because his aunts are coming down on the weekend and he is expected to be present at the dinner where nobody even pays him any attention because the adults are too busy gossiping with each other and his cousins are too young for him to be playing with them. The irony of Jihoon rather wanting to play with Legos at Woojin's place instead of with his 6-years old cousins does not skip his notice though.

 

On Monday, Woojin catches up with him while Jihoon is out buying snacks during the small gap period between his classes. 

 

"How are you going to eat that entire box of nuggets when we just had lunch two hours ago?" Jihoon does not even jump that much at Woojin who suddenly popped up behind him. 

 

"I am a growing boy," Jihoon mumbles and bites into his darling nugget.

 

"Sexy." Woojin laughs and Jihoon cannot even tell if he is teasing or being serious. 

 

"Anyway," Woojin says and skips a couple of steps on the stairs they are both walking up on. Jihoon wonders if Woojin can ever stay still for at least 30 seconds. "How was your family thing?"

 

"Boring." Jihoon admits. "At least, the food was nice."

 

"Small miracles, right?" Woojin laughs. "You free this Saturday? I don't have any dance practice this weekend."

 

"Yeah," Jihoon nods. "Sure."

 

Woojin shoots him with a ridiculous finger gun and twirls his way up the stairs. And not to fuel the rumour that Jihoon won't stop thinking about food, but he just remembers that mom told him to take care of dinner by himself because she'd be dropping off his aunts' families at the airport, and Woojin is, well, there.

 

"Hey, you free after school today?" Jihoon calls and Woojin looks down at him from three steps above. "You wanna grab dinner? At a real restaurant?"

 

"Ah, man," Woojin says and Jihoon can see the disappointment flashing on his face (either that, or Woojin is just a good actor). "I have the grad committee meeting today. I'd skip it, but they are gonna choose the songs for the party playlist today and if I am not there, it's gonna be two hours of Twice and Wonder Girls."

 

"No, of course, don't worry about it. We can't have students humping to TT at the party." Jihoon waves a hand.

 

"Hey, some of the TT remixes are pretty raunchy. I'll let you know." Woojin grins. "How about tomorr... oh shit. Basketball practice."

 

"How do you still have this much energy with all these stuffs you are involved in?" Jihoon says, a little in awe. So far, from what he knows, Woojin is in the grad party committee, captain of the basketball team, leads their school dance club and also has his own dance crew outside of school. Jihoon is only in the theatre club, which meets twice a week and the karate club, which he only goes to maybe once a month, and he is already feeling overloaded at times. 

 

"I am a man of passion." Woojin lifts a fisted hand and says sincerely. "I am burning with energy and enthusiasm."

 

"Exhausting is what you are." Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about it anyway. I was just checking if you are free."

 

"I am free Wednesday." Woojin grins. "We went out last Wednesday as well, didn't we?"

 

"Hmm.. yeah."

 

"That's that then. Wednesday can be our day."

 

"That sounds weird." Jihoon snorts. "And gross."

 

"You like it though, kitten."

 

"I really do not, pal."

 

* * *

 

Jihoon honestly forgot about making plans with Woojin on Wednesday until that very day because to be very honest, he does not have the best of memory or attention span and Woojin is too busy these days that they don't even run into each other at school. Even Ms. Kim's daily shrieks at Woojin seem to have gone down a lot these days. But still, as Jihoon got out of his last class on Wednesday, he sees Woojin standing next to his locker, typing furiously away on his phone, and suddenly remembers that he did make plans with Woojin.

 

Good, because he has been wanting to eat something spicy to fit with the gloomy weather lately, but both Guanlin and Jinyoung are wusses. And Woojin seems like someone who would never back down from a challenge.

 

And he does not when Jihoon brings up the idea, so twenty minutes later, they find themselves at a Sichuan place that serves hot pot with varying levels of spices. 

 

Jihoon ordered the topmost level to share between the two of them because you go big or you go home, and about a quarter of the meal in, Jihoon wonders if he needs to stop at the ER before going home. Woojin, who is sitting in front of him, is distorting his face like he is going to cry but Jihoon cannot tell for sure, because it is very difficult to see clearly when there are tears in your eyes.

 

"Let's make it a game." Jihoon says as he splits the remaining soup into their two bowls and he can sense the regret and resistance riling up in Woojin's eyes. "Whoever finishes last treats the other one to ice cream."

 

"I know you are just edging me on," Woojin says as he eyes his soup bowl. "But, you know what? Deal. Let's do it."

 

"Go in three." Jihoon grins and grips his soup spoon tightly.

 

Jihoon ends up winning but only because Woojin, in his very badly-conceived attempt at trying to get a leg ahead of Jihoon, tries to gulp down the not only spicy but also steaming hot soup and ends up coughing up everything back up from his mouth and nose. 

 

It is the most disgusting thing Jihoon has ever seen, but also probably the funniest. 

 

But Woojin seems like he is suffering a lot so Jihoon feels bad and ends up buying him ice cream afterwards anyway.

 

"You know," Woojin says as he rolls his unopened ice cream cone around and over his reddened nose. "You are an adventure."

 

Jihoon scoffs, and picks at the plastic wrap around his ice cream cone. "Nobody told you to go to town on steaming chilli soup, Woojin."

 

"Yes, but I have my pride."

 

"Please." Jihoon laughs. "Tell me more about your pride like I just did not see chilli flakes coming out of your fucking nose."

 

"Nah," Woojin shakes his head and grabs the ice cream cone that Jihoon has been picking at for a while now. The wrap seems to come easily done in Woojin's hands like they hadn't been sticking to the pads of Jihoon's fingers during this whole time. "Pics or it did not happen."

 

"Well, maybe there is no physical picture, but it is saved in my head."

 

Woojin blinks, ridiculously coy, at him. He looks like an electrocuted ferret. "Aww. That's sweet."

 

"If, by  _sweet_ ," Jihoon snorts and takes the ice cream Woojin is handing back to him. "Nauseating and terrifying, then yes. Sweet, it is."

 

"Yeah, you looked real nauseated." Woojin laughs and starts unwrapping his own ice cream. 

 

"Hang on," Jihoon says as they both turn into the main street that leads to Jihoon's house. "Are you walking me home right now?"

 

"No?" Woojin replies simply. "We are just walking."

 

"You could have taken a bus from near the restaurant itself." Jihoon scrunches his nose. "You didn't need to come all the way here."

 

"I mean, true." Woojin nods and gives a long lick at his ice cream. "But we were talking and I got distracted. Whatever. A 2 kilo meters walk isn't gonna kill me. Anyway, you coming over on Saturday? I can text you my address later."

 

"Yeah, if you are free." Jihoon nods. "What happened to your Saturday dance practices?"

 

"Our dance studio is going under some renovation right now. So, no dance practices for at least two weeks." Woojin shrugs. "But that's good because I got to spend time with my newly found best friend."

 

Jihoon scoffs and takes off the hand that Woojin has it across his shoulder. "Dream on."

 

* * *

 

This was a lot simpler when he was 10 and his mom is the one knocking on the door of a stranger's house so that Jihoon can have a play-date with Jinyoung.

 

Because, see, Jihoon is not good at small talk, especially ones that involve adults (like Woojin's mom) and tiny children (like Woojin's tiny sister). He had just awkwardly finished answering Mrs. Park's question about how he and Woojin met ( _"we are in the same year, m'dm and we have a lot of common friends, definitely not through us unintentionally locking lips"_ ), and he had already thought of 15 different ways to murder Woojin who is apparently sleeping in and is being awoken by his dad.

 

The murder victim in question came downstairs in the next few minutes, and Jihoon lets out a sigh of relief, which he really hopes Mrs. Park did not notice, and follows Woojin up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

"Make yourself comfortable." Woojin says as he leads Jihoon into a room that is not much bigger than Jihoon's own, but noticeably much tidier, except for the bed which is evident of having someone just gotten up from there. Jihoon would have pegged Woojin for a messy dude, but Park Woojin keeps on surprising him. "I am gonna go wash up and grab something to eat."

 

"Yeah, sure." Jihoon nods and sits down on the only chair available in the room in front of Woojin's desk because the other choice is Woojin's bed, and that feels weird.

 

"Hmm," Woojin hums and Jihoon sneaks a look at Woojin, who frankly looks ridiculous, with his hair defying gravity in every angle imaginable and his Transformers board shorts. (But Jihoon also does not fail to notice Woojin's very well-defined biceps in his tank top because he has eyes and sometimes, they betray his brain. Or how much deeper Woojin's sleep-ridden voice is because he also has ears that betray his brain). "The porn is in the second drawer by the way."

 

"What the fuck."

 

"Kidding." Woojin crackles. "All my porn is on the cloud."

 

"I didn't ask."

 

"And yet I feel like sharing." Woojin winks at him -  _ridiculous_ \- and drags himself out of the room. 

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and gets up to poke at the Death Star sitting on the small table at one corner. It is barely even taking shape like Woojin hasn't even bother to start on it - Jihoon looks around his surroundings to find tiny Lego pieces stockpiled in a plastic bucket next to the dresser so he sits himself down on the floor and pulls the Lego basket closer to take a look. Jesus, no wonder Woojin hasn't gotten very far rebuilding it given that every piece is mixed and mangled. 

 

Jihoon barely manages to sort through a couple fistfuls of Legos when the door creaks open and Woojin walks back in, a towel draped over his wet head and a bowl of cereals in his hand. 

 

"Breakfast?" Woojin offers to Jihoon.

 

"It is two in the afternoon."

 

"So?" Woojin shrugs and shoves a spoonful of milk and cereals into his mouth. "You can eat breakfast any time."

 

"No? Breakfast literally means the meal you eat in the morning."

 

Woojin scoffs. "Live a little dangerously Jihoon. Anyway, I see you have decided to start on the bucket of doom."

 

"Would it have killed you to not dump everything in together?" Jihoon complains. "It's all mixed up."

 

"Yeah, sorry, kitten." Woojin says and sits down in front of Jihoon. "I was too busy trying to kill Daehwi and making sure I don't kill myself by stepping on Legos."

 

Jihoon makes a face and dumps a handful of Legos in front of Woojin. "Here, sort these through first. We can't build anything like this."

 

"Thrilling." Woojin deadpans but obediently goes through the mix of toy pieces in front of him. "Hey, wanna get dinner and catch a movie later? Do you have any plan?"

 

"Uhmm. No." Jihoon hesitates. Dinner and a movie sounds a lot like a date, even though Woojin is just casually saying it. Maybe he is casually saying it and Jihoon is just being weird. It is definitely not because of Woojin's biceps that look like they smell good. (It is definitely because of Woojin's biceps that look like they smell good) "I mean, no, I don't have any plan. Let's do it."

 

"Cool." Woojin nods and then immediately grimaces. "Oh no, I think I broke the Hans piece."

 

* * *

 

Turns out building Lego isn't as exciting after two hours, although, to be fair, they had to spend the first hour and half just sorting through the piles of Legos, and that is about as exciting as watching paint dry. Jihoon spent the rest of the time playing Wii with Woojin and somehow winning over Woojin, an actual dancer, at Just Dance. ( _"Just Dance is built by non-dancers alright? There is no technique!" / "You are just a sore loser Woojin.")_ until it is 6 in the afternoon and Woojin is whining about being hungry, like he hadn't expected to get hungry after having two bowls of cereal for lunch.

 

"What do you want to eat?" Jihoon asks as he and Woojin say goodbye to Woojin's parents and head towards the bus stop next to Woojin's place.

 

"You ok with beef?"

 

"I would punch God in the face for beef, Woojin."

 

Woojin laughs. "Good because Minhyun hyung is already at this grill place we usually go to. C'mon. I am starving."

 

Oh.

 

So, it is not a date thing then.

 

That's fine. Jihoon is not expecting anything anyway.

 

He does not even like Woojin like that.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun looks like he does not expect to see Jihoon here. Well, that makes the two of them, Jihoon guesses.

 

Still, he smiles not one percent less warmly at Jihoon than he did Woojin and pulls another chair so Jihoon can sit down.

 

"I didn't know you were tagging along, Jihoon." Minhyun says while Woojin complains about Minhyun not grilling the meat correctly and grabs the tongs that Minhyun is holding. 

 

"I didn't either." Jihoon smiles back. "Last minute plan."

 

"You don't mind, right, hyung?" Woojin asks and Minhyun laughs.

 

"Woojin, this is the kind of thing you ask people _before_ , FYI. But don't worry. Jihoon's cool. Too cool for you even."

 

"Not humanly possible." Woojin sticks his tongue out and Minhyun just shakes his head, fond.

 

"I like eating meat with him." Minhyun says as he pours Jihoon a glass of water. "He gets too offended about people not grilling meat the right way and takes over it for the entire meal."

 

"Nice." Jihoon nods and Woojin turns to glare at him. "You are doing a very fine job, Woojin."

 

Woojin just rolls his eyes and goes back to grilling.

 

"Where is Seongwoo hyung?" Jihoon asks.

 

"He's out with his sister."

 

"He's free one rare Saturday and he is not spending it with you?" Woojin raises an eyebrow.

 

"Well, that's the excuse his sister uses first before I can try, so." Minhyun shrugs. "Tough luck, I guess."

 

"Did you guys practice every Saturday?" Jihoon asks, curious, and mumbles a thanks when Woojin puts a just-grilled meat piece onto his plate.

 

"And every Thursday." Woojin nods. "Sundays if we can get the studio but it is usually booked up."

 

"That sounds exhausting." Jihoon says. "Bet you are quite happy that your studio is going through renovations now, right?"

 

Minhyun coughs into his water. "Is that what he says? Their studio is renovating?"

 

"It is!" Woojin cuts in. 

 

"Wait." Jihoon looks between the two of them. "Why?"

 

Minhyun laughs. "He's right, I guess. They are renovating the studio, because Woojin broke the practice mirror the other day."

 

"What the hell," Jihoon exclaims at Woojin, who is making a face at Minhyun. 

 

"It is your boyfriend's fault!"

 

"Oh," Minhyun raises an eyebrow. "Did he point a gun to your head and force you to roundhouse kick the mirror?"

 

"No, but he dared me and that's practically the same thing. You know the thing about me and dares."

 

"The thing where you'd kill yourself over a dare? Yeah, I am aware."

 

"Seongwoo hyung .. dared you to break the mirror?" Jihoon furrows his brows and asks. 

 

"No," Woojin mumbles. "He dares me that I can't do five roundhouse kicks in succession. I totally could! I just ... landed wrongly."

 

"On the mirror?" Jihoon laughs.

 

"Yes," Woojin shrugs, looking not even a little remorseful. "Whatever. If it weren't for me, Ong hyung won't be out having a sibling bonding day with his sister."

 

"I think the word he'd prefer is  _torturing_." Minhyun mutters.

 

"And," Woojin talks over him. "You two won't be here eating meat grilled by your favourite Park."

 

"Not even close." 

 

"Debatable." 

 

Woojin pretends to slam down the tongs in his hand so Jihoon reaches out, putting his hand over Woojin's. 

 

"But you grilled it really really well." Jihoon says with as much sincerity as he can muster, and Woojin takes a second to glance down at Jihoon's hand on his, before smirking up at Jihoon and Jihoon immediately regrets ... well, whatever it is that he did.

 

"Well, ..." Woojin drawls his words lazily. "When you ask nicely like that, kitten."

 

"Screw off." Jihoon mutters and retreats his hand, but he still eats the meat piece Woojin is feeding him because it is meat and Jihoon is raised properly to let no meat go to waste.

 

"Well," Minhyun comments. "Consider this my apology for not taking you seriously every time you complain about to having to third-wheel me and Seongwoo."

 

Jihoon is sure the flush he feels on his face is not from being too close to the grill pan. Meanwhile, Woojin is guffawing next to him, like this is the funniest thing he has ever heard in his life. 

 

Jihoon guesses, in a way, it is funny because he and Woojin? Not happening. 

 

Probably.

 

* * *

 

They end up seeing A Quiet Place because Minhyun says Seongwoo refuses to see anything scary in the cinema, away from his safety bed and blankets. Jihoon has been planning to see it as well although he is a little hesitant internally because while he loves horror movies, he is also the kind of audience who is super reactive and screams at every little jump scares. At least Woojin (surprisingly) did not judge him as harshly as Jinyoung would have when Jihoon desperately grasped at Woojin's arm in the midst of the movie in an attempt to ground himself. Woojin looks amused, if anything, and disappears for a few minutes after Jihoon has detangled himself from Woojin, only to come back with another coke and popcorn for Jihoon. Jihoon wants to ask him how he even knows Jihoon has finished up all his soda but Woojin seems engrossed in the movie so Jihoon just whispers a thanks. 

 

When the movie ends, Jihoon is drained, but Woojin is bouncing, literally bouncing, with the energy of a thousands undying suns as he complains non-stop about the movie.

 

"No, but think about it," he is saying, as he walks backwards, facing Jihoon and Minhyun. "It doesn't make sense. How do you fart? Or sneeze? Or snore? These are not the things you can teach your body to be silent about! Have you heard me sneeze? If I were in the movie, I'd like die right the moment I sneeze."

 

"Woojin," Minhyun sighs. Jihoon feels like he would be pinching his forehead like a worn-out dad if it were not for the soda cup he is holding in his hand. "If we are to be invaded by alien monsters who hunt by sound, I can guarantee you that you will die first and it definitely won't be because you sneeze."

 

"I'd karate-chop those motherfuckers first." Woojin huffs out his chest, and says. 

 

Minhyun just shakes his head and takes out his phone. "Seongwoo wants me to meet him at a bar. Do you guys mind if I take off first?"

 

"Ooh, take us too." Woojin jumps a little and Minhyun flips his forehead gently. 

 

"In your dream,  _child._ Go home."

 

"Lame," Woojin sticks out his tongue and grabs at Jihoon's wrist. "C'mon, Jihoon. We can go buy some alcohol ourselves."

 

"We won't." Jihoon promises to Minhyun, who looks a little, honestly, worried. "I will make him behave."

 

"You'd be the first one." Minhyun says and for some reason, it makes Jihoon flushes a little. 

 

They part at the parking lot since Minhyun is driving, and Jihoon and Woojin are taking the bus back. Jihoon thanks Minhyun for dinner since he treated them again, before following Woojin down the narrow road to where the bus stop is.

 

"Do you want me to walk you home first?" Woojin asks, out of the blue and Jihoon stills. 

 

There really is no reason for Woojin to be walking him home, but somehow the idea does not sound unappealing to Jihoon. Woojin, despite his exhaustingly high energy and maximum decibel-level noise, is a relatively good companion to have around and it is definitely better than Jihoon having to ride the bus for 15 minutes by his own. He forgot to bring his headphones so he cannot even listen to music.

 

"If you don't mind, yeah." Jihoon shrugs.

 

"I don't mind." Woojin grins, tugging Jihoon forward and wrapping an arm around Jihoon's shoulder. "Want to hang out next Wednesday as well?"

 

"Well," Jihoon shoves his hands into his pockets and says. "You did say Wednesday is our day, so."

 

Woojin smiles at him and Jihoon suddenly understands all those people he had scoffed at for saying that Jihoon's smile had brightened their days.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"I think.." Jihoon starts carefully. "...Woojin might be into me?"

 

Jinyoung gives him a look. "He said that to you?"

 

"Well," Jihoon says slowly. "Not so much with words."

 

"So what? Did he mime it to you or something?" Jinyoung scoffs.

 

"Stop being a crackhead." Jihoon tsks at him. They are both lying under the setting sun on the football field benches, after school, because Jinyoung wants Jihoon to help him run lines for his upcoming school play, and they had done that for about ten minutes before side tracking into talking shit. "It's just ... I don't know. Sometimes, you just notice these things you know."

 

Like the way Woojin had walked Jihoon back home last night, after their weekly Wednesday hang out, with the way his hand gripped tight on Jihoon's shoulder like Jihoon is his, or the way Woojin remembers to buy blueberries for Jihoon whenever he goes over to Woojin's on weekends because Jihoon had said he like berries once, or just, the way Woojin looks at him sometimes. Sometimes, intense and sometimes soft, but never in a way Jihoon thinks a friend would look at him. 

 

"I mean, Woojin hyung is nice to everyone." Jinyoung reasons. "Sometimes, extraly so."

 

Jihoon wrinkles his nose. "You are not wrong. I did think of that. But, I don't know. I just have a feeling."

 

And he did. He did think of the fact that maybe Jihoon is over reacting to Woojin's niceness and Woojin is just being a good friend, but every time he catches Woojin's gaze on him, Jihoon gets confused, and, much to his annoyance, flustered.

 

Jinyoung is silent for a while before he speaks up. "You are acting weird."

 

"Me?" Jihoon points to himself dumbly. "How?"

 

"Jihoon, no offence but for someone with as big of a head as yours, you can't stand people crushing on you. Remember Veronica? The transfer student from last year? Poor girl didn't even say a word to you but you heard she had a crush on you and avoided her like the plague. But now, you think Woojin hyung has a crush on you and you are planning bubble tea dates with him on weekend?"

 

"I..that.. well," Jihoon stammers. "It's not a date. I just want to try out the new VR game at the mall with him, and if we have time, we'll grab some bubble tea."

 

"I am just saying." Jinyoung says and raises an eyebrow. God, Jinyoung's judgemental eyebrows are the worst. Jihoon really can't stand the sight of those. "Maybe you are projecting your feelings onto him."

 

"I have no feeling to project onto him!"

 

"Hey guys!"

 

Jihoon looks down at the sudden voice to see Woojin waving at him manically from the football field, and sits up to wave back. 

 

"I thought you have dance practice!"

 

"I do, but I got held back by Ms. Kim."

 

"What the hell did you do again, Park Woojin?"

 

"Nothing you can prove." Woojin sticks a tongue out, and Jihoon sighs, giving up. 

 

"Never mind. I don't want to know anyway."

 

"I need to bounce," Woojin says, "but are we still on for Sunday?"

 

"Yeah," Jihoon nods. "I'll meet you around lunch."

 

"Cool." Woojin gives him a flippant salute. "Bye darlings! Don't miss me too much."

 

"Never." Jihoon yells after him as Jinyoung waves him off lazily before turning to Jihoon. "See, that's what I was talking about."

 

"What? You weren't even talking about anything." Jihoon huffs.

 

"Woojin." Jinyoung points after the retreating back of Woojin. "You are far too comfortable with him for someone who you think is having a crush on you. It's not like you."

 

"I am just comfortable with him." Jihoon mumbles. "Never mind. Get up and do your lines so we can get dinner before it gets too late."

 

"Hmm," Jinyoung groans but gets up. "Well, I guess it won't be the strangest thing to happen. You and Woojin."

 

"Nothing is happening." Jihoon insists. "It's just a feeling, and I don't like him like that."

 

"Alright." Jinyoung shrugs. "If you are sure."

 

"I am sure."

 

* * *

 

"Guanlin swears with his life on this." Jihoon insists, grabbing at the sleeve of Woojin's hoodie in case he turns and runs. "C'mon, man."

 

"It is just too expensive for a 15-minute thing." Woojin groans but follows without much resistance into the VR game place when Jihoon attempts to drag him in. "And Guanlin is loaded. This is like his one-day pocket money."

 

"Not that loaded since he refuses to do it again with me." Jihoon sighs. "I just want to try it out once and it is a couple thing so if I do it on my own, I would have to pay double, and also, I'd look stupid and pathetic like I don't have any friend and I ..."

 

"Alright, alright." Woojin laughs, and cuts him off. "Fine. Enough with the sob story. We'll do it. We are here anyway."

 

Jihoon does not stop the giant grin from breaking out on his face. "You know what? You might be my favourite Park, after all."

 

Woojin pulls a comically offended face. "You mean, I am not your favourite Park all this time?"

 

"No, I am my favourite Park."

 

Woojin laughs. "Fair enough."

 

They have a couple of options for the VR game, and Jihoon does not need to take even a minute to think about which game he wants to do.

 

"Sky diving!" Jihoon says at the same time as Woojin blurts out "Skiing!"

 

"Dude!" Jihoon turns to Woojin and whines. "You can go and ski at Pyeongchang every year! Let's do sky diving!"

 

"There is nothing fun about sky diving in a VR game! You won't even feel the free fall!"

 

"But this is the closet thing I'd ever have to sky diving until I am old enough and has enough money to do the real thing." Jihoon pouts. "Please?"

 

Woojin looks uncharacteristically reluctant, but he gives in, with a huff. "Fine. We'll take the sky diving."

 

"Definitely my favourite Park." Jihoon says with a grin and Woojin shakes his head at him, with a look in his eyes that feels like fondness to Jihoon. 

 

The staff help them step into the weird half Transformer, half casket looking VR seats before slipping a headset over both of their heads. Jihoon adjusts the strap on his headset with glee, excited that he is finally here to try it out after hearing from Guanlin how awesome this game is for weeks. 

 

"You alright?" He turns and asks Woojin, who has been strangely silent all this time. Jihoon just hopes that he did not pressure Woojin into doing something he truly did not want, but then again, it is just a game. He does not see what Woojin has to be so against it.

 

"I am fine, kitten." At least, the pet name reassures Jihoon that Woojin is still the smart ass little shit he has grown attached to, so he just scoffs and tell the staff that they are both ready to go.

 

They follow the training guideline for about five minutes before starting the "real" sky diving, and Jihoon has to gasp at how realistically everything feels; like, the logical side of his brain is aware that the harsh wind he feels blowing on his face is from the standing industrial sized fans he saw placed in front of them before the game starts but when the 4k graphics of the sky and the clouds, the vibrations from the seat and the mechanical whirring of the plane engine in his headphones are surrounding him, it is difficult for him to not feel like he is about to jump out from 3000 meters above sea level. He thinks he yells something about this being awesome before he leans forward and tries to fall like the training guide has shown him to and the drop of his heart from the free fall does feel real, and Jihoon has to shut his eyes momentarily. Halfway through the "free falling", there is a warning message flashing across his screen that the game is ending soon and suddenly, his AV input gets cut off and Jihoon is grounded back to reality.

 

"What the hell?" Jihoon mutters as the screen goes blank and the sound from his headphones drone out into some people speaking in cacophony. "Yo, Woojin, I think we got cut off."

 

He takes out his headset to see the staff crowding around Woojin, who is ashy pale and breathing harshly like he cannot get enough air. 

 

"Holy shit." Jihoon exclaims and unfastens his belt to get out from his seat. "Shit. Woojin, are you alright? What's wrong with him?"

 

"He started screaming and shaking in the middle of it," one of the staff girl turns and says to Jihoon. "Is he afraid of height?"

 

"I.." Jihoon says, lost for words. "Woojin, shit. Are you afraid of height?"

 

Woojin laughs, despite looking like he has just stared Death in the face. "A little, maybe?"

 

"Oh my god, you fucking .. stupid idiot." Jihoon groans and drops down in front of Woojin, who is squatting down on the floor. "They literally ask us to sign a form saying we don't have acrophobia!"

 

"I didn't know it was this severe?" Woojin pants. "And, I didn't expect it to feel this real."

 

"Still, you should have said something, you idiot." Jihoon grunts and takes the plastic cup of water that one of the staff is handing to Woojin so he can help give Woojin small sips. 

 

"You wanted to do it." Woojin says and sips at the cup. "I am sorry I ruined it for you."

 

"Don't be an idiot." Jihoon grunts. "You should only be sorry that you lied to me. You could have died from, I don't know, heart failure or something, and then I'd have to come to your funeral. I am too young to attend anybody's funeral, Woojin!"

 

"Sorry," Woojin gives a half-laugh, half-gasp and Jihoon runs his fingers through Woojin's hair, patting at it a little until Woojin looks not that shaken. 

 

"You are still the biggest idiot on this earth."

 

"But am I still your favourite?"

 

"Not anymore."

 

Woojin pouts.

 

* * *

 

"Don't do it next time." Jihoon says, as seriously as he can manage as they go down one floor to a cafe they passed by earlier. The owner of the VR place felt bad so she lets Woojin and Jihoon has a free session of skiing, and that was fun enough, but Jihoon cannot get rid of the image of Woojin on the floor, shaky and pale and scared, out of his mind. "I mean it, Woojin. I know you are like nice to everyone, but you don't have to do shit like this just to be nice."

 

"Ok, you are making me sound like some self sacrificing hero or something." Woojin mutters next to him. "I mean, yeah, I wanted to do it because you were so eager but also because I did not know it'd get this bad. I didn't realize it would feel that real."

 

"What do you think the R in VR stands for?" Jihoon scoffs. "Dumbass."

 

"I also don't want to ruin my badass reputation."

 

Jihoon blinks. "Literally nobody thinks of you as a badass, Woojin. All the crazy-ass dolphin noises that come out regularly from you makes sure of that."

 

"Aww, man." Woojin gives an exaggerated pout. "Really? Not even a little?"

 

Jihoon can only laugh. "Go in and get us a table. I'll go queue. What do you want?"

 

"Something not coffee. Or tea."

 

"So, water then." Jihoon rolls his eyes and heads towards the counter. There really isn't any queue, but he gets distracted by the cake display and hovers around it to see which one he wants to get - it is always a life or death decision when it comes to cake for JIhoon because he wants to eat more than one but he can never finish two and also, at least four of the flavours are calling out to him. 

 

Jihoon must be taking too long because he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see Woojin standing behind him, with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Sorry." Jihoon whispers. "Cake."

 

"I can see that." Woojin grins and leans in, and Jihoon suddenly does not know what to do with his entire body because Woojin is not exactly hugging him but he is too damn close, crowding Jihoon into the glass display cake counter, and when he speaks again, his breath whisked past Jihoon's ear and it is too distracting, even more distracting than the smell of Woojin's cologne or Woojin's hand that is on the counter next to Jihoon, effectively trapping Jihoon between the display counter and Woojin's surprisingly broad chest. "Let's get the New York cheese cake."

 

"It's boring." 

 

"No, it is a classic, and it always makes you feel good."

 

"Fine." Jihoon says, anything to get him away from Woojin's very distracting chest and arms and smell, and pushes himself towards the order counter to order them two hot chocolates and a New York cheesecake.

 

Later, after they had left the cafe, when Woojin steps next to Jihoon onto the bus that leads to Jihoon's place, and keeps chatting with Jihoon about how Jinyoung had asked him to help with some of the choreo points for the school play, Jihoon is not even surprised any more because it has now become kind of a tradition, theirs, for Woojin to walk him home whenever they meet up, and well, who is Jihoon to argue with tradition?

 

* * *

 

They do not get to hang out the next Wednesday because Jihoon has to go to his regular dentist check up after school, and Jihoon thinks that might have been for the better because when Woojin slumps into the uncomfortable metal chair at the cafeteria during Tuesday lunch hour, he looks like absolute shit.

 

"You look like shit." Jihoon does not hesitate in telling him that as well. "What's going on?"

 

"Well," Woojin half-groans, half-laughs. "Let's see. I am trying to make sure Yoojung and Daehwi does not kill each other in the grad committee meeting every day. I also have to come up with a choreo for the school play before next week. Our basketball team is going regional next month so I need to start scheduling additional training. Oh, and my dance studio finally finished fixing that mirror so I am expected to be there tomorrow while I am three papers behind in English. That's what going on."

 

"Jesus Christ, Woojin. You need to cut the shit you are involved in." Jihoon tells him seriously. Woojin is the type of person who always has had too much energy and likes being busy, but everyone has a limit, and Woojin seems like he is damn close to hitting his pretty soon. 

 

"Yeah, hyung," Guanlin pipes in. "Don't worry about the team too much. I can help with the training scheduling if it helps."

 

"I love you the most in this school, Guanlin."

 

Guanlin gives him a gummy smile. "It's only so that I can take over the captain position next year."

 

"You might have to do that soon because Woojin looks like he might drop dead in next few days." Jihoon says and Woojin protests, and god, even his 'hey!' lacks the usual energy and spunk behind it. 

 

"And tell Jinyoung to get himself another choreographer," Jihoon points out. "He can't pull you in this late and then push you too much."

 

"I promised him."

 

"So, un-promise him." Jihoon says. "I'll talk to him if you don't want to. Didn't I tell you not to be too nice to people?"

 

"Ok," Woojin smiles at him. "I'll only be nice to you."

 

"Shut up." Jihoon mumbles. "And the English papers. Is that why Ms. Kim wants to see you after school the other week?"

 

"Yeah," Woojin frowns. "I don't know if you guys notice it but she does not like me very much."

 

Guanlin scoffs. "Pretty sure even the school janitors know that, hyung."

 

"Well, yeah," Woojin shrugs. "So, she's pretty hard-ass about it, but that's my fault. I was slacking too much on school work this past month."

 

 Jihoon just shakes his head, and starts to speak, but groans when the telltale opening of _"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives..."_ comes on through the speakers.

 

"Not this fucking song again, Kim Jaehwan." Jihoon mutters under his breath while Woojin laughs at him. 

 

"Not a fan, huh?"

 

"I would be, if I don't have to listen to it four goddamn times a day!"

 

"I think it's sweet," Woojin says seriously. "It's like, you know, mental conditioning. Now, every time we hear this song, our subconsciousness will automatically start reminiscing of school cafeteria and these squeaky lunch tables and Jaehwan hyung."

 

"That sounds more like a PTSD flashback than a reminiscing to me." Jihoon grimaces. "Anyway, those papers. Do you need any help?"

 

"Oh," Woojin says. "I am good. I already know what to write. Just a matter of actually writing it. I am guessing you won't help me do that?"

 

"Obviously not." Jihoon scoffs. "It's cool if you are already handling it."

 

Woojin smiles, like a hint of a barely-there smile, in fact and keeps staring at Jihoon that at one point, Jihoon has to look away because he is starting to feel hot under his uniform collar. 

 

"Thanks, kitten." Woojin leans in to say and he sounds softer than Jihoon has ever heard him sound, but somehow, it makes Jihoon feel more shaken up than he has ever felt.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon does not see Woojin at school the next day or the next, but Daehwi says that Woojin is holed up in the library trying to finish up his essays so Jihoon thinks better than to text and disturb him. It is strange though, how much he misses having Woojin around and hearing his dumb laughter and reading the nonsensical messages that Woojin tends to send at the weirdest times.

 

Like the one that is sitting on Jihoon's phone when he finishes dinner on Thursday. It simply reads "Are you home?" so Jihoon presses call.

 

"Why are you asking me if I am home?"

 

"Because, erm, I am reaching your place in like two minutes?" Woojin says. What the hell. "Can I come up?"

 

"O...kay?" Jihoon says slowly, because as much as he is curious, he knows it would sound rude and uninviting to flat out ask Woojin what he is doing here. It is not like Jihoon has not been over to Woojin's place a bunch of times. 

 

He goes to quickly tell mom that a friend is dropping by, and no, he is not having dinner here and she is not allowed to ask him if he is Jihoon's boyfriend, just in time before the door bell rings. 

 

"Holy shit. How do you manage to look even worse than two days ago?" Jihoon blurts out as he opens the door and comes face to face with Woojin, who looks like Death himself.

 

Woojin laughs and at least, that sounds like him. Thank god.

 

"I just come from the dance practice. That's probably why."

 

"Dance practice gives you those dark circles?" Jihoon narrows his eyes at him and lets him in. Woojin looks around the living room curiously and Jihoon feels a little bad for never inviting Woojin into his place despite the guy walking him back home for weeks now. He gives mom a quick introduction to Woojin and leads him into his room before mom gets a chance to butt her nose in. 

 

"Ignore the mess," Jihoon says and unsuccessfully tries to shove the pile of dirty clothes behind his dresser. "I'd have cleaned up if you had given me a heads-up for more than five minutes."

 

"It's cool. I already know you are a mess." Woojin snarks, sitting down on Jihoon's bed, but he lacks the usual energy and Jihoon can't help the growing worry in his stomach. 

 

"Are you still on that shit show schedule? You look like you just rose from death."

 

"It's mostly the papers but I handed them in today."

 

"Good, maybe get some sleep because those things under your eyes are not even dark circles - they are fucking black holes man."

 

Woojin laughs. "Attractive, huh?"

 

"Very." Jihoon snorts. "Woojin, not to sound ungrateful of your, you know, tired self accompanying me on this fine evening, but what are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Woojin nods and takes off his back pack. "I was heading home but I saw this and bought it for you. Here."

 

"Huh?" Jihoon says dumbly and takes the little silver medal-like thing that Woojin is handing at him. It is a key chain, with a parachute with wings embossed onto the silver ring attached to the chain. 

 

"It's a parachute." Woojin grins up at him. "I still feel bad you don't get to finish your sky diving game because of me, so I bought it as kind of a sorry slash consolation token."

 

"Thanks?" Jihoon says unsurely. Woojin bought him a key chain, which ok, fine, he can kind of understand, but then he also comes all the way to Jihoon's place to give it to him right now when Woojin looks two breaths away from collapsing. "But, you can just give it to me at school tomorrow?"

 

"Not sure if I can find time tomorrow. I have to finalise the training schedule with coach."

 

"Woojin..." Jihoon sighs.

 

"Guanlin helped out a lot! It's just... I need to be there to play it over with coach since I am the captain."

 

"All the more reason for you to go home and rest up now."

 

Woojin runs a finger through his hair, letting it stick up in different angles. His hair is not even completely dry yet and Jihoon resists the urge to just grab his towel and runs it through Woojin's messy hair. "Maybe I want to see you."

 

How does someone even answer to that?

 

"Woojin... do you.." Jihoon hesitates. What does he even say?  _Do you like me? Are you here to confess? Why are you making me feel like my heart is made of fucking Chinese tofu, all soft and melting and shit?_

 

"Do you want some fruits, kids?"

 

"MOM!" Jihoon yells. "Knock!"

 

"You didn't lock the door!" Mom says indignantly and Jihoon groans, while Woojin smiles, deceivingly polite at her. "I'm good, m'dm. Thank you."

 

"Mommmm," Jihoon whines and leads her out, turning his head to motion to Woojin to give him a second and closes the door. "I told you to not."

 

"Not what?" Mom replies. "It's just fruits."

 

"To not interrogate him!"

 

"It is just. Fruits." Mom insists like Jihoon cannot see right through her. "What? I cannot say hi to my son's new friend? One who has been walking him home regularly?"

 

"Oh my god," Jihoon hisses. "Are you spying on me?"

 

"No, my room is facing the front road. I see you every time with that kid." Mom replies. "I told you to not hide it from me when you get a boyfriend."

 

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Jihoon hiss-whispers. "He is not my boyfriend. Keep your voice down. He is a friend. I've already told you!"

 

"Are you sure?" Mom furrows her brows.

 

"Yes, mom!" Jihoon says exasperatedly. "Look, I swear, I am not lying to you, ok? We really are friends."

 

"Fine." Mom huffs, looking a little more convinced. "Still, take the oranges though. I got them from Jeju directly. They are delicious."

 

"Jesus, did you buy out every orange farm in Jeju?" Jihoon mutters but takes the mountains of orange slices mom has prepared for them. "Please knock the next time when you come in."

 

"Ok." Mom nods. "My bad."

 

Jihoon shakes his head in jest. "Parents."

 

Mom whacks him in the arm and Jihoon winces a little before pushing the door to his bedroom open. "Hey Woojin, sorry about .."

 

Woojin is ... asleep, right there on Jihoon's bed, hands hugging at his back pack and kicking at one of Jihoon's blankets. Jihoon has left for maybe five minutes, top, and Woojin already looks like he is three REM cycles into deep sleep.

 

Jihoon sighs, puts the orange tray onto his bedside table and sits down on his bed, facing Woojin. 

 

If it were up to him, he'd just let Woojin sleep given that he looks so peaceful, and not to mention needy of any sleep he can get, but tomorrow is a school day.

 

"Woojin," Jihoon calls at him, softly at first and a little louder when Woojin won't budge. "Woojin!"

 

Woojin finally stirs and opens his eyes after Jihoon starts shaking his arms. 

 

"Hey, dude, I am really sorry but you can't fall asleep here."

 

"I.." Woojin mumbles. "Shit. Yes, of course, I am so sorry." 

 

"It's fine." Jihoon reassures him as Woojin sits up groggily. "It's just... it might be better if you go home and sleep in your own bed?"

 

"Yeah," Woojin rubs at his eyes. "Yeah, that does sound good."

 

"I'll call you a taxi." Jihoon decides and says. Woojin would probably sleep all the way to the last terminal stop in this state if Jihoon puts him on a bus. "Do you really need to meet with your coach tomorrow?"

 

"Unfortunately, yes."

 

"Well," Jihoon says slowly, because he does not want to come across too invasive or nosy. "Can you cancel your Saturday dance practice then? I am not asking you to drop it or anything. Just, can you not take a day off and sleep in? You look like you really need to just sleep for a whole straight ten hours."

 

"Can't argue with that." Woojin says. "I'll think about it, alright?"

 

"Fine," Jihoon grumbles and takes his phone out to call a taxi. "But if you look any worse tomorrow, I am going to tell Seongwoo hyung to physically remove you from dance practice."

 

"I'd like to see him try." Woojin flexes but his gaunt face says that right now, even Daehwi can throw him across the room. Probably.

 

"Get some rest, ok?" Jihoon says. "The taxi will be here soon."

 

"Ok," Woojin nods and puts his back pack on before getting up.

 

"Thanks, you know," Jihoon says, picking up the key ring he has left it on his bed. "For the gift."

 

Woojin smiles. "It's just a cheap thing."

 

"Good. I won't feel too bad when I accidentally lose it then."

 

"Ya."

 

Jihoon laughs and gets up so he can walk Woojin out but Woojin grabs at his hand, and before Jihoon can even ask  _what,_ he has a boy in his arms, who smells like fresh soap and wooden cologne. Jihoon has not hugged somebody like this for a while, not in this chest to chest, arms around waist, all over-encompassing hug, but if feels natural, like he belongs here somehow, with Woojin's solid body in his arms and Woojin's hair tickling his neck. 

 

"Are you really ok?" Jihoon asks because while he does appreciate the hug, it seems to have come out of nowhere.

 

"Yeah," Woojin says, each of his word breathed into Jihoon's neck. "I just... I am really tired, and I wanted to see you."

 

His heart is really fucking turning into Chinese tofu.

 

"Well," Jihoon chuckles awkwardly. "You saw me, so?"

 

Woojin laughs too before pulling himself away from Jihoon. And in that fleeting second of Woojin's face being centimeters away from Jihoon and his arms still on Jihoon's waist, Jihoon suddenly understands the concept of slip-second realisation, like someone has flipped a switch inside his head. Because in that split-second, Jihoon wanted Woojin to kiss him, asked him to stay here with him so Jihoon can make sure he does not die from over work. Woojin is looking at him, a questioning look in his eyes, probably because Jihoon is staring at him weirdly and Jihoon wonders what Woojin would do if Jihoon just leans in, because Jihoon is pretty sure Woojin likes him too and there really isn't a thing stopping them, is there?

 

"Jihoon, did you call a taxi?" Mom calls from the living room, following some successive honks from outside of the house.

 

"I should go," Woojin says, and Jihoon nods and lets Woojin go.

 

"Get some rest." He makes sure to tell Woojin before waving him off. "I mean it."

 

Woojin turns around to give him a salute and Jihoon smiles after him.

 

They say that you should flip a coin when you need to make a decision, not because you should take the outcome of heads and tail, but because you will know, deep down in your heart, what you want when that coin is in the air. Jihoon feels like a metaphorical coin has been flipped, except, well, the coin is his heart and it has, for better or for worse, not only flipped but did somersaults mid-air and finally fallen onto Woojin.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't go to dance yesterday."

 

"Good boy," Jihoon chuckles into the phone. He kind of wishes he has a land line so he can do that twirling the cord thing with his fingers like he had seen people do in the movie. "What did you do yesterday then?"

 

"Slept like the death." Woojin groans. "No, really, my dad came up to check on me like two or three times. I am pretty sure he tried to listen to my heart beat the last time."

 

"Idiot," Jihoon laughs.

 

"So," Woojin says. "I am all rested up, but I am now bored out of my fucking mind. Come hang out with me."

 

"Aww," Jihoon teases. "You miss me?"

 

"And what if I do?"

 

"Well," Jihoon says. "Lucky for you, I am always up for bubble tea, so."

 

Woojin laughs from the other end of the line. "Meet me at Cofioca in an hour?"

 

"Alright." 

 

* * *

 

This whole "liking Woojin" thing is bullshit, because not only is Jihoon here way too early for their ... not-date thing, he also cannot help checking himself out in the mirror of the shop, making sure he looks fine, which is ridiculous, because he looks more than fine. He always does. He knows that.

 

But still, just to make sure, he leans forward a little into the mirror and runs his fingers through his hair so that it does not look too flat, and also makes sure that his face is not overly puffy from sleeping in late. Satisfied (and also kind of embarrassed for being in front of the mirror for far too longer than what is probably deemed as socially acceptable), Jihoon turns, only to see Woojin standing next to the entrance to the shop door, hands across his chest, and a smirk forming on his face.

 

Jihoon hates how irritating and attractive that smirk is. He does not know if he wants to kiss or punch Woojin to wipe it off. 

 

"How long have you been here?"

 

"Long enough to see you pouting at yourself in the mirror." Woojin laughs and Jihoon flusters, pushing past him into the shop. Woojin's laughter follows him all the way in before the actual boy does.

 

* * *

 

They end up walking around Han River because the sun is not that high anymore and the weather feels good enough for a stroll. Woojin is next to him, noisily slurping on his bubble tea and making cooing noises at the passing by dogs and talking a mile a minute about everything and nothing.

 

"I am glad you are feeling like yourself again," Jihoon sips on his tea and comments.

 

"Is that your way of telling me to shut up?" Woojin grins.

 

"Well, at least you are self aware." Jihoon says and Woojin punches him lightly in the arm. 

 

"Oh, hey," Woojin grins, hand reaching to Jihoon's backpack. "Nice key chain."

 

"Hmm." Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "It's not ugly, I guess."

 

Woojin's hand settles across his backpack, and if the bag wasn't in way, it would be right across Jihoon's waist and Jihoon is suddenly not sure if he is glad or mad that he brought a back pack today.

 

"We finished finalising the play list for the grad party by the way."

 

Jihoon blinks. "Didn't you guys start doing it like months back?"

 

"Yeah, but it is difficult to settle on even one song. You'd think there would be enough options for a 3-hour long playlist, but no. I think Geneva Conventions probably had easier negotiations."

 

"I swear to god, Woojin," Jihoon turns to him and says. "If there is even a hint of Friends Forever on that playlist..."

 

"There isn't," Woojin laughs. "Don't worry. It was the one thing everyone agreed on. To unanimously veto that song out."

 

"Good."

 

"Although..." Woojin drawls. "Now I am thinking of sneaking it back in, for shits and giggles."

 

"Don't you fucking dare." Jihoon glares at him, and Woojin wriggles his eyebrows at him before settling his arm across Jihoon's shoulders, fingers tapping on the skin of Jihoon's shoulder like playing piano keys.

 

"Woojin," Jihoon says after a while. "Do you have, like, anything to say to me?"

 

Woojin turns his head to look at Jihoon dumbly. "Like what? Am I in trouble or something?"

 

"Why would you be in trouble?"

 

"I don't know." Woojin shrugs. "You sound like my mom asking me if I ate the last cookie."

 

Jihoon scoffs. "I am just .. asking, you know, if you want to say anything to me."

 

"Errr.." Woojin drawls. "You look nice today?"

 

"Never mind," Jihoon shakes his head. "It's nothing."

 

"Are you sure?" Woojin frowns and asks.

 

Jihoon gives him an affirmative nod. He is not even sure where he was going with it. It was just ... spur of the moment question because Jihoon is even not certain how he will respond if Woojin asks him out. Because they had been flirting, right? Friends don't behave like this, but he does not really know how these things work when it comes to relationship and it is so weird to think that he is even thinking about a relationship with Park Woojin, of all people.

 

But Jihoon does know, that he likes Woojin, against all odds, and Jihoon has never been a particularly patient person. He is not sure how much he longer he can stand just the fleeting touches and stolen glances.

 

"Are you alright?" Woojin asks, and Jihoon nods again, before reaching up to lay his palm over Woojin's hand on his shoulder.

 

"I am good."

 

* * *

 

"So, let me get this right." Jinyoung says seriously. "You want him to confess?"

 

"Yeah," Jihoon nods. "I think."

 

"Because you like him."

 

Jinyoung looks both amused and judgemental, which, kudos to him for pulling that strange look off, but, nonetheless, it is not a look that Jihoon appreciates. But then again, no matter how much judgemental Jinyoung gets, he is the type of friend that would take this kind of secret to his grave, so Jihoon does not mind talking to him. If Jihoon talks to Daehwi about this, the whole school might probably know by the morning, especially because it involves Woojin.

 

"I think."

 

"Wow," Jinyoung comments. "How the mighty fall."

 

"Shut up." Jihoon mumbles. "I didn't see it coming either, ok?"

 

"I mean you were the one who kissed him first." Jinyoung shrugs.

 

"I definitely did not like him back then." Jihoon insists. "That was with an altruistic intention on my part."

 

"That worked out well for you, huh?" Jinyoung raises an eyebrow and Jihoon just shakes his head, looking away from him.

 

"I just .. I don't know, it is like we are stuck in this limbo. I want him to do something."

 

"So, why don't you do something then?" Jinyoung asks. "I mean, why do you need to wait on him?"

 

Huh.

 

"I ... never really thought of that." Jihoon admits. "I mean, I am only used to people confessing to me."

 

"Yeah, god forbid you might have to be the one to confess to the guy _you_ like." Jinyoung scoffs. "Maybe Woojin is just shy."

 

"Shy, really?" Jihoon snorts. "Are we still talking about Park Woojin here?"

 

"Dude, don't you remember him from the first year he transferred here? He was so quiet we were not even sure he speaks. Until he gets far too comfortable and evolves into ... whatever the fuck he is now."

 

"Don't talk about him like that."

 

"Ew."

 

Jihoon kicks him in the shin. "I don't know how to confess. Jinyoung, how do I confess?"

 

"Why are you asking me?" Jinyoung frowns. "I have a total personal experience of zero and a half when it comes to confessing."

 

"Where did the half even come from?"

 

"That time I accidentally gave Daehwi chocolates on Valentines' Day."

 

"How do you even give someone chocolates accidentally ... never mind. I don't want to know." Jihoon murmurs. 

 

"Still, a lot of people are into you, right? At least you know how people confess to you."

 

"Yeah, and they all have a cumulative success rate of 0%." Jihoon groans. "They were all so annoying to me. I don't want to be annoying to Woojin."

 

"Whipped." Jinyoung comments, and Jihoon cannot even protest because now that Jinyoung has to go and insert the idea of Jihoon being the one to confess, he cannot stop thinking about it, partly because he is a little excited at the potential of it, but mostly because he is scared out of his nuts.

 

"I... you know, actually, there are some people I can ask for advice."

 

"Okay?" Jinyoung replies.

 

"Kind of like my gay Yodas."

 

"What's a Yoda?"

 

"Oh my god. How are we even friends?"

 

* * *

 

Jihoon just hopes Seongwoo and Minhyun do not think too strange of him for turning up out of the blue at their place. But he does not have their numbers and he cannot think of anyone else to turn to. He and Woojin had hanged out a couple of times at Minhyun's place by now, and Jihoon knows that they are usually around during the evenings since their classes are mostly in the afternoons. 

 

He cannot even lie that he is kind of wishing to only find Minhyun there because Seongwoo would one hundred percent make fun of him and Jihoon is not sure if he is ready for that.

 

But he is prepared to face it. Love really makes people brave.

 

Hah, love. That's weird.

 

The door to the "not-restaurant" that Minhyun owns is not padlocked, which is a sign that at least one of them is at home so Jihoon pushes in through the door, and immediately regrets all his life choices because the first face he sees is Woojin.

 

Shit. This was not in the original plan.

 

"Jihoon!" Woojin calls at him, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Uh," Jihoon says, not sure how to proceed because not only are Woojin and Minhyun there, sitting around one of the tables and eating noodles, Mina is there too, just besides Woojin, waving at Jihoon over a plate of dumplings.. "I am ... just... I was walking back and dropping by to say hi to Minhyun hyung."

 

"Oh," Minhyun mutters, probably weirded out because Jihoon has never really met up with him outside of the times they hanged out with Woojin altogether. "That's nice of you."

 

"Hang on. I thought you had the grad committee meeting on Mondays." Jihoon frowns. 

 

"We shifted to lunch hours on Monday because Daehwi has piano lessons after school." Mina pipes in. "Since like last month."

 

"Yeah," Woojin nods along. "I didn't mention it to you?"

 

No, he definitely did not. In fact, Jihoon asked him two weeks ago if Woojin wants to come with him to this special 50% off on Monday things for tripes, and Woojin said he had plans. 

 

"We ordered plenty of food, Jihoon." Minhyun says and pulls a chair. "Come eat."

 

"I actually just had dinner with Jinyoung." Jihoon says, but sits down nonetheless. What the hell. He has come all the way here anyway. "I didn't know you knew Mina as well, hyung."

 

"She's here every week," Minhyun laughs. "Even more than you do. Woojin thinks this place is some hot hang out place for high school kids."

 

"I am helping to inject young blood into this place, ok?" Woojin mumbles. "It smells like old people and regret here."

 

"Woojin is usually busy so we don't get to hang out a lot." Mina says to him, ignoring Woojin and Minhyun's banter. That is the number one indicator of how much she is used to this because Jihoon has learned over time that, when Woojin and Minhyun gets into it, it is best to ignore them both. "But at least, he graces me with his presence and walks me home on Mondays."

 

"He... walks you home?" Jihoon asks slowly, because he definitely was not aware of this. 

 

"Yeah," Mina nods. "Monday is kind of our day."

 

Jihoon stills. Monday is their day? Like Wednesday is Jihoon and Woojin's?

 

"Jihoon is Wednesday's." Woojin points his chopsticks at Jihoon and says, face carefree and tone light, like Jihoon's heart just did not do a 3000-meter deep dive down into the abyss.

 

"Are you really scheduling your friends by day?" Minhyun laughs.

 

"What?" Woojin asks, defensive. "I am usually too busy. If I don't meet up with them by the according days, it is difficult to catch up at school. Mina is Monday. Guanlin is Tuesday because basketball. Jihoon is Wednesday and Yoojung is Thursday after our dance practice. Except for Daehwi. He's like always there; I couldn't get rid of him for some reason."

 

"I can't believe you really were bringing your friends here on rotation, and I did not notice that." Minhyun scoffs and pushes the dumpling plate in front of Jihoon. "Jihoon, dumplings?"

 

"No, I.." Jihoon stammers. "I am good. I need to go, actually."

 

"What? So soon?" Woojin asks and Jihoon nods, clumsily getting up. 

 

"I forgot I have to do something for mom. I'll ... see you guys at school. Bye."

 

It is too embarrassing. Sure, there is no one around to witness Jihoon's crash and fall of expectations and hopes, but he, himself, knows that he had thought very very wrongly. Woojin does not like him, at least, not as a romantic interest. Jihoon is just one of the friends that Woojin is being ridiculously sweet to for no good reason other than the fact that Woojin, naturally, is a decent guy who treats people decently.

 

It still does not hurt any less though.

 

"Hey! Hey, Jihoon!"

 

Jihoon tries to ignore the voice calling at him, but Woojin is too quick for Jihoon to run away and his hands are already pulling Jihoon's backpack by the strap so Jihoon has no choice but to stand still. 

 

"Are you alright? You ... looked angry."

 

"I am fine." Jihoon says, and immediately contradicts himself by pulling his bag out of Woojin's hold too aggressively. "I told you I have something to do for my mom."

 

"Erm, alright." Woojin says although he sounds pretty much unconvinced. 

 

"Woojin," Jihoon says, turning around to face him. Woojin looks confused, worried even, and Jihoon wants to thinks it is because Woojin feels something, something more, for him, but he is scared of hoping again. "Do you really have nothing to say to me?"

 

"You asked that over the weekend as well." Woojin's brows furrow even more. "What? What is it that you want me to say? Did I do something?"

 

"No," Jihoon shakes his head. "You didn't do anything. I need to go."

 

"Are you sure you are alright?"

 

"Yeah." Jihoon nods. "I'll be. Don't worry about it."


	5. Chapter 5

All in all, Jihoon does not think it is all Woojin's fault.

 

Or maybe it is just his heart being a little biased asshole.

 

But, really though, if he tries to think as rationally as he can manage, Jihoon cannot pinpoint any moment where Woojin has treated him as more than a good friend, and anything he feels that is toeing the line, it is probably Jihoon's over imaginative mind and sensitive heart tricking him into seeing something that is not there. The truth is that Jihoon is not the only one special enough for Woojin to walk home every week or introduce to his older and cooler friends. Hell, they did not even speak to each other three months ago. Jihoon does not know why he was so sure that Woojin would be into him. Sure, Jihoon does have a lot of admirers but Woojin has never shown any particular interest in him until Jihoon made the biggest mistake of his life, and kissed him.

 

The dangling parachute key ring from his backpack seems to be mocking Jihoon, so Jihoon gets up from his bed where he is moping instead of getting ready for school, and takes it off. It is not something that he needs to be pining over. Woojin probably did not think twice before getting it for him, just like how he would casually asks his dad to get snacks from Japan for Mina, or how he would remember to never put ice in Seongwoo's drinks. 

 

"You still haven't showered yet?" Mom asks through the open door and Jihoon immediately regrets leaving the room door open after he went out to get water earlier.

 

"Can I skip school?" Jihoon whines, even though he knows there is no chance in hell. "I am not feeling well."

 

"Do you have a fever?" Mom comes into the room, hand already stretched to touch Jihoon on the forehead. "You feel fine."

 

"My heart does not." Jihoon pouts and mom raises an eyebrow. 

 

"I am guessing it is metaphorical and not your actual blood-pumping heart?"

 

"I like a boy," Jihoon mumbles. "I don't think he likes me back."

 

"Oh honey," mom says and pulls him into a hug. "I am sorry. That sucks."

 

"It really does." Jihoon nods. 

 

"But that is still not a valid reason for me to let you skip school."

 

Jihoon scowls.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon feels the light slap on the back of his head even before he hears Jinyoung's deep "What's up, loser?"

 

"How did you even find me?"

 

"I put a tracker on your phone."

 

"Dude, what the hell?"

 

"Chill, I saw you heading this way." Jinyoung says and sits down next to Jihoon. "Although I did think maybe I was being haunted because no one comes to this part of school. There's just too many trees and insects here."

 

"I know," Jihoon groans. He has lost count of how many ants he had to flip off so that they cannot climb onto his lunch.

 

"So?" Jinyoung says. "Why are you here, looking like the world's saddest cherub sitting alone in the midst of an ant infestation?"

 

"Change of scenery?"

 

"Yeah, and nothing to do with the text you sent me this morning? The one where you ask me to play dumb if Woojin asks me about you?"

 

"Would you go away quietly if I say no?"

 

"Not a chance," Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Why are you avoiding him? And most importantly, why are you doing it in this goddamn place? Did the confession not go well?"

 

Jihoon pokes at his lunch. "There was no confession. I did not confess, because there was no point."

 

Jinyoung frowns. "What do you mean?"

 

"He does not like me like that, ok? He only sees me as a friend."

 

"He tells you that?"

 

"No, but I figured it out." Jihoon scowls. "I was wrong all this time, ok? I was ... overthinking and over feeling. He'd probably laugh in my face if I tell him I like him."

 

"Jihoon," Jinyoung sighs. "Are you dumb or are you dumb to not notice the pattern going on here?"

 

"Feeling the love here, pal." Jihoon scoffs. "What pattern?"

 

"The pattern where you keep deciding what Woojin is feeling or not feeling based on, I don't know, his vibes or whatever. One day, you think Woojin likes you. The next day, you think he does not. Why don't you stop trying to guess what Woojin feels and asks him what he actually feels?"

 

"That'd be pointless!" Jihoon argues. "I already know that he does not like me. I am sure of that. I am not gonna embarrass myself in front of him."

 

Jinyoung throws up his hands in the air. "You were pretty sure about him liking you too!"

 

"No, I specifically said  _I think_ he likes me."

 

"You know what?" Jinyoung shakes his head. "It's your funeral. If you want to die by 17 at the hands of an army of ants because you don't want to talk about feelings, go ahead. Anyway, Woojin did look for you during lunch."

 

"What did you tell him?"

 

"You know I am a bad liar."

 

"What did you do, Jinyoung?"

 

"I told him I don't know who Jihoon is and ran." Jinyoung sighs.

 

"Good. Now he is gonna think not only me but everyone associating with me are all weirdos."

 

"You are literally eating your lunch in the most deserted area of the school compound because you somehow got into an entire makjang by yourself in your head." Jinyoung says, without mercy. "Woojin would be thinking too high of you if he just thinks you are a weirdo."

 

Jihoon cannot even argue with that.

 

* * *

 

Never let it be said though, that Jihoon cannot achieve the impossible if he truly puts his mind to it, the _impossible_ being managing to avoid Woojin (and also Daehwi, just in case) for about two weeks straight. Sometimes, it is as simple as turning off his phone so he does not have to read Woojin's messages that grows more and more by the days. Sometimes, it is playing a one-sided hide and seek so he can slip out of school, undetected and long-winded so that he does not have to go past the lockers where Woojin usually waits for him after school. Sometimes, it is just plain turning and running the other way like an idiot whose ass is on fire. 

 

But, all it takes was a traitor, whose last name is Guanlin and first name is Traitor (with a capital T), for all of Jihoon's plans to come undone. 

 

"I thought Guanlin left his textbook in the lab." Jihoon comments uselessly even though he had figured out a minute ago that Guanlin had tricked him when he stepped into the chemistry lab where Guanlin has claimed to leave his textbook at, and found Woojin poking at the test tube displays instead. Jihoon did try to turn and run, but Woojin was quicker than him and blocks the door with his body before Jihoon can reach it.

 

"Yeah, I figure if someone gives you an excuse to not be around me during lunch, you'd gladly take it." Woojin says, and despite how sharp and biting his tone is, god, Jihoon misses his voice. Misses him. 

 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jihoon mumbles, deflecting.

 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Woojin asks; his voice is small and unsure, hurt, and Jihoon feels his heart grows heavier. It really is not Woojin's fault that Jihoon is a mess. "Did I do something wrong? Jihoon, please. Ever since that day, you've been avoiding me. What did I do?"

 

"No, I told you." Jihoon sighs. "You didn't do anything wrong."

 

"So, why do you suddenly not want me around? I waited at the school gate until late last Wednesday because you were not picking up my calls, and I thought maybe you got held back by something. Then I went to your place and saw you getting dinner with your dad. You didn't even say anything to me. Hell, you haven't even read my messages."

 

"I .. " Shit. It truly was a dick move on Jihoon's part last week. "I am sorry. I should have told you something."

 

"Please. Jihoon." Woojin steps closer and Jihoon, out of reflect, steps backwards. Something akin to hurt flashes across Woojin's eyes and Jihoon hates this, hates seeing him like this, hates knowing that he is like this in the first place because Jihoon was way over in his head. "Whatever it is, I'll try to fix it."

 

"Look, Woojin," Jihoon sighs, rubbing a hand across his face. "I am sorry I was a dick. It's just ... I have some stuff to figure out and I .. I need some time."

 

Woojin does not look any less hurt or worried, but Jihoon thinks he cannot give anything more to Woojin, not right now, not when his heart is beating against his rib cage so loudly that he is afraid it is going to burst. 

 

"If that's what you need," Woojin says, finally and reaches to take both of Jihoon's hands in his. "Whatever it is, are you sure I can't help?"

 

Jihoon wants to take his hands out of Woojin's hold, but he does not want to hurt Woojin any further. "You can't. It's ... it's personal. I am sorr ... fuck, I swear to god, if he plays this song one more goddamn time ..."

 

Woojin laughs, and despite everything, Jihoon misses that sound the most. "Only you would get mad at the school radio in midst of being emo."

 

"I am not being emo." Jihoon replies. "I am just ... going through some stuff."

 

"Will it help if I get Jaehwan hyung to stop playing Friends Forever over the radio?"

 

"What are you gonna do?" Jihoon scoffs, despite himself. "Put him in a chokehold and threaten him?"

 

"If that's what it takes, yeah." Woojin nods. "If that means you'd talk to me again, I'd do it for you. I miss you."

 

"How about .." Jihoon snaps, despite trying his best not to. " ... you stop talking like you are my boyfriend and not just my friend?"

 

Woojin's eyes widen, and Jihoon immediately regrets his words.

 

"I ... I just mean ..."

 

"Oh god," Woojin mutters. "Shit. You found out, didn't you? I knew it. Shit."

 

"Woojin?" Jihoon frowns. "What are you talking about?"

 

"I am really sorry, Jihoon." Woojin looks - desperate - for the lack of a better word. "I did not want you to be uncomfortable around me, but shit, I really suck at it."

 

"Suck at what?" Jihoon barks. "You are not making any sense."

 

"You figured out that I like you, didn't you? That's why you are avoiding me and running away from me."

 

What the actual, genuine, literal, godforsaken fuck.

 

"You ..." Jihoon blanks out. "... like me? Hang on. What the hell?"

 

"I really tried to not make it too obvious." Woojin keeps muttering, not listening to a word from Jihoon. "It was that other week, isn't it? I was just too fucking tired of everything and I just keep wanting to see you and be with you, and I made it ..."

 

"Woojin, shut the fuck up." Jihoon yells over him. "What do you mean you like me? You didn't even say anything!"

 

"Because I know how you are with people who are into you!" Woojin yells back. "I thought you are just aromantic or something."

 

"Woojin," Jihoon groans; his head is starting to pound from the pressure and the information overload within the past few minutes. "I am not aromantic, ok? I am practically on the exact opposite of that spectrum. I am your regularly cliche sappy-ass romantic."

 

"You literally tried to hide under a desk once to avoid a girl who wants to give you roses on Valentines' Day!" Woojin splutters.

 

"Because I don't like her. I am just uncomfortable when people I don't like like me."

 

"I know. Isn't that why you are avoiding me now? Because I fucked up."

 

"No!" Jihoon yelps. "I wasn't avoiding you because I think you like me. I was doing that because I thought you don't like me."

 

Woojin blinks dumbly. "Why would you think I don't like you?"

 

"Because! I thought I was the only one you were walking home with or flirting with, but turned out I was only one of your rotational walk-home shifts, plus, I keep asking you to confess to me, but you didn't."

 

"When did you even .." Woojin frowns. "Hang on. All those questions about if I want to say anything to you, that was you asking me to  _confess_?"

 

"I.. well.. " Jihoon stutters. "It's.."

 

"Jihoon," Woojin inches closer, and Jihoon can see his lips slightly trembling. "If I confessed, what would you have said?"

 

"I..." Jihoon loses his words. "I ... well, you haven't confessed yet, did you?"

 

Woojin stares into his eyes, long enough for Jihoon's insides to start heating up in a way that does not actually feel as gross as it sounds, before the desperate and hysterical look in Woojin's eyes get replaced by something that is way too familiar - mischief and joy - and something that feels like relief.

 

"If I give you the most romantic confession, would you go out with me?"

 

"I. Maybe? Wait. What do you mean by _most romantic_?" Jihoon repeats his words. "Woojin, if you are thinking of one of your schemes again ..."

 

"I am gonna knock your socks off." Woojin grins and steps back. "Stay here. I gotta call my mom first."

 

"Wait.." Jihoon asks dumbly as Woojin sprints towards the door. "Woojin, what the fuck. What are you calling your mom for?"

 

"To tell her from my mouth first that I am probably getting a suspension." Woojin grins and steps out into the corridor.

 

"What? Park Woojin, come back." Jihoon blurts out but Woojin is already running down the hallway before turning around and yelling at Jihoon to  _keep listening something something._

 

What on the god's green earth did just happen.

 

* * *

 

"Jinyoung," Jihoon grasps at Jinyoung, almost falling over from having jogged all the way here. "Did you see Woojin?"

 

"I did, actually. Why are you running in the halls?" Jinyoung asks. 

 

"Doesn't matter." Jihoon pants. "Where is he?"

 

"I don't know. He also ran past me like his ass is on fire. Are you two talking again? Did he do something and is he now running for his life from you?"

 

"No," Jihoon says and takes a moment to gather his breath. God, he really should start exercising again. "He just ..."

 

 _"Hello, ladies and dudes!"_ A very, scarily familiar voice booms out of the speaker over their head, and Jihoon tenses up immediately. 

 

"Is that ..." Jinyoung's eyes widen and Jihoon gives him a quick nod before turning around and running full speed towards the broadcasting room.

 

_"This is Park Woojin, Grade 11, Class B, at your service on this very lovely afternoon, and I am here to make two announcements."_

 

"What the fuck is he doing?!" Jinyoung bellows after him, and Jihoon just signals him to follow.

 

_"Firstly, Jaehwan hyung is no longer allowed to play Friends Forever for well, forever. I will tie him up to a tree everyday at lunch if I have to."_

 

Jihoon can vaguely hear the rapid knocks and someone that sounds a lot like Jaehwan yelling vaguely at Woojin through the speakers.

 

_"And second and most importantly, because our school radio does not allow requests, I take it upon myself to play this song for the person that I have liked since I had transferred to this school."_

 

"Holy shit!" Jinyoung yells and Jihoon agrees with that sentiment. "What did you even say to him!?"

 

_"You know who you are, so this song is for you. I like you, really. Please go out with me, in like two weeks? Because I am definitely getting grounded after this. Anyway, this is for you. Again, this has been Park Woojin. Thank you for all your support!"_

 

"Hold on, hold on." Jinyoung catches up and stops Jihoon in his track, pointing at a very furious Ms. Kim who walk past them in a storm of rage and cheap perfume as I Really Like You starts blasting through the speaker. "Was he talking about you?"

 

Jihoon pants and nods. "I think so."

 

"You two are idiots."

 

Jihoon nods, and starts laughing until he gets even more out of breath, because honest to god, Park Woojin is so fucking ridiculous.

 

"He is also so fucking dead. Good luck dating a ghost."

 

Oh god.

 

He is gonna date Woojin.

 

Because Woojin likes him.

 

Holy shit. 

 

Woojin likes him. Woojin, who, right now is being dragged out by his ear from the broadcasting room by Ms. Kim; that Woojin likes him.

 

"It is for love, miss!" Woojin is yelling. "Have a heart!"

 

"Idiot," Jihoon mouths at him when he passed by, and Woojin just grins back at him with a ridiculous wink. 

 

He really is Jihoon's very own idiot.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you please go and mope somewhere that is not here? You are not even helping." Minhyun sighs and Jihoon raises his head from where he has it lied on the table to pout at him.

 

"I am heart broken." He says seriously. "I have a boyfriend for the first time in my life and he immediately got suspended and grounded so I can't even see him! Or talk to him. Or text him."

 

"What is wrong with the old-fashioned I-like-you confession between just the two of you, huh?" Seongwoo comments, carrying a new can of paint out from the back room. Woojin (and involuntarily Jihoon) promised to help out with the stage decorations for Seongwoo and Woojin's crew's next show, but Woojin was grounded, effectively immediately, and according to Daehwi, he is not going to be seeing the outside world until his suspension is lifted in two weeks. "Kids these days."

 

"Babe, you got drunk and threw up on my shoe when you tried to confess to me." Minhyun interrupts, and Seongwoo pulls a face. 

 

"Well, still, I didn't announce it to the entire school, and also it worked out, didn't it?"

 

"It worked out for us too." Jihoon mumbles.

 

"Uh-huh. How's your radio hijacking boyfriend doing under house arrest?"

 

Jihoon groans even more.

 

The phone rings and Minhyun jumps from where he is bending over to carefully spread glitter all over the cardboard letter cut-outs. "Wait. That's the land line."

 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow. "That thing still works?"

 

"Apparently." Minhyun frowns and heads towards the black old-ass telephone stuck to one of the walls.

 

"Hello?"

 

"....."

 

Minhyun lets out a loud sigh, and Jihoon looks up at him curiously. 

 

"Jihoon, it's for you."

 

"Huh?" Jihoon blinks dumbly. "Me? Who is it?"

 

"Who do you think it is?"

 

Jihoon immediately jumps, and almost trips over a chair. "Oh my god! Gimme."

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes, but hands him the receiver.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Jihoon? Oh man, thank god. It worked."

 

"Woojin?" Jihoon grasped at the receiver. "Why are you calling this phone and not me?"

 

"Mom took my phone, man, and I don't know any of the number by heart. But, Minhyun hyung's place is still listed on the Yellow Pages under the restaurant section. Honestly, it was a long short."

 

"Wow," Jihoon exclaims. "Who knows having a fake restaurant will come in handy?"

 

Seongwoo yells something about this being not a fake restaurant in the background, and Jihoon ignores him.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Me. Yeah, I mean, apart from being bored out of my mind, yeah. I was calling to check if you actually turned up today. Stay there. I'll come over."

 

"Huh? How? I thought you are grounded."

 

"I am, but I bribed my sister so she left me her keys today."

 

"You are unbelievable." Jihoon hisses.

 

"You know it, kitten."

 

"Don't leave your house." Jihoon tells him. "I don't want you to get into even more trouble if your parents come home early or something."

 

"But I want to see you." Woojin whines.

 

"I know. I'll drop by. At least, it'd be easier for me to sneak out than you trying to sneak back in."

 

"My little criminal mastermind," Woojin coos and Jihoon rolls his eyes before saying goodbye and hanging up.

 

"I am going over to Woojin's." Jihoon says to Seongwoo and Minhyun, gathering his back pack. 

 

"I don't wanna know," Seongwoo says, holding his hands up. "Plausible deniability later."

 

"I am sorry I didn't help out like I promised, hyung."

 

"Please," Minhyun sighs. "We might actually finish faster if you stop sulking all over the decoration."

 

"Sorry!" Jihoon says again, and ducks out of the doorway. 

 

"Use protection!" Seongwoo yells, immediately followed by the sound of a slap and an ' _ow'._

 

* * *

 

Woojin is sitting on the pouch steps of his house, a couple of Lego pieces sprawled in front of him, when Jihoon gets off the bus in front of his house. 

 

"What are you doing outside?" Jihoon calls and Woojin immediately looks up,a big grin breaking out on his face. 

 

"Photosynthesising."

 

"That's not how it works, Woojin."

 

Woojin laughs. "And also rebuilding the Death Star."

 

"We completed it weeks back!" Jihoon exclaims, taken aback.

 

"Yeah, I broke it down to start all over again. I was bored, ok?" Woojin replies defensively. "Are we really going to fight over Legos when I haven't seen you in three days?"

 

"No," Jihoon mumbles and moves closer to where Woojin is sitting. Woojin smirks, standing up and extending a hand towards Jihoon.

 

Jihoon takes it, and immediately pulls Woojin towards him to punch him in the arm. 

 

"Don't ever do that again, you asshole!" Jihoon punches him once more for good measure as Woojin yells and jumps. "I was so worried. You could have gotten expelled!"

 

"They can't expel me on something like that." Woojin pouts and rubs at the place where Jihoon has punched him. "They don't have any ground."

 

"Did you forget Ms. Kim hates you? She will find ground."

 

"She's just one out of the 20 other rational teachers." Woojin grumbles. "I wasn't expecting your first physical act with me as my boyfriend to be punching me in the arm, you know?"

 

Jihoon hopes he does not flush as red as he feels at Woojin's use of the word  _boyfriend_ , because he has been using that word as well with other people, but when it comes out from Woojin like that, it feels even more real and nerve-wrecking.

 

"What were you expecting then?"

 

"I don't know." Woojin shrugs and leads them inside the house. "You crying on the ground over how much you miss me, or you crying on the ground over how much you were touched by my confession, or you crying the ground over ..."

 

"Is there any scenario where I am not crying on the ground?" Jihoon cuts in.

 

"Yes." Woojin answers, suddenly serious, and turns to face him. "The one where you are kissing me."

 

Woojin's lips taste like coconut; maybe from his lip balm or something he ate earlier, but they tastes earthy and slightly sweet, and mostly importantly, very uniquely Woojin, and Jihoon thinks he will never be able to get enough of this.

 

"So?" Woojin asks, pecking Jihoon lightly on the lips for the one last time and backing off. "Boyfriends?"

 

"If you promise not to be too much of an idiot."

 

"Can't say." Woojin grins. "Guess you'd just have to deal."

 

"Kiss me more," Jihoon says, and Woojin drags his palm across Jihoon's jaw. "And maybe, I'll think about it."

 

"You like me," Woojin leans in, putting soft small kisses all around Jihoon's lips. "..way too much to just think about it."

 

"Oh?" Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "Where does that confidence come from?"

 

"Because," Woojin says and rubs the pad of his thumb over Jihoon's lower lip, before leaning in. Jihoon parts his lips a little, ready to have Woojin all over him again. "I like you just as much."


End file.
